


limited edition

by WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat), zluha



Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Denial of Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Some Humor, Swearing, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zluha/pseuds/zluha
Summary: Ау, в котором Сакуса ведёт секс-колонку в журнале, и есть Ацуму, который наглый и любит срывать ему дедлайны.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175033
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Haikyuu тексты M-E 2021





	limited edition

**Author's Note:**

> warnings! околопвп, околонц, ГОЛЫЙ АЦУМУ

....

Сакуса не знает, что мешает ему выгнать Ацуму из своей квартиры. Может быть, его руки, удобно расположившиеся на животе. Он чувствует тепло, исходящее от ладоней, нагло забравшихся ему под кофту, и не может до конца сформулировать мысль.

— Чёрт, — мигающая прямая в ворде съедает набранные буквы.

Он так никогда не закончит статью в срок.

— Меня заводит, когда ты ругаешься.

Ацуму тычется ему носом в шею, припечатываясь губами к вороту верхней одежды.

— Прекрати слюнявить мою кофту, — Сакуса даже не думает скрывать раздражение в голосе. — И оденься уже, бога ради.

— Вернее говорить «ради бога»,— поправляет его Ацуму и не думая отстраняться.

Пальцы продолжают поглаживать торс, дразняще проходясь по кромке белья.

— Ты собираешься спорить со мной по поводу инверсии?

Пальцы застывают над клавиатурой. Равнодушное мигание текстового курсора отдаёт досадой где-то внутри. Возможно, он бы уже всё закончил и отправил на редактуру, если бы Ацуму не заявился к нему в обед и не начал стягивать одежду прямо с порога, чтобы затем завалиться на любовно выбранный им диван своими голыми конечностями. Признаться, привлекательными голыми конечностями.

Сакуса испускает тяжёлый вздох.

Начиная с самого знакомства, Ацуму с завидным постоянством срывал ему дедлайны. Ведение секс-колонки в журнале не было целью всей его жизни, но платили хорошо, да и открытая ориентация позволяла ему откровенно писать о том, на что можно было наткнуться только на гей-форумах. Так ещё и юбилейный пост в инстаграме журнала вызвал шквал эмоций, потому что опубликовали ряд фотографий с корпоратива, куда Сакуса заявился весь в чёрном и снёс добрую половину женских и не только пользователей в подписчиках.

— Что бы ты там себе ни придумывал, прекращай, — Сакуса набирает предложение по новой.

Слышится стук клавиш. Секунды переваливают в минуты.

— Ничего я себе не придумывал, — бурчат куда-то в шею после некоторого молчания.

— У тебя член твердеет.

Мягкий смех теплом ложится на обнажённый участок кожи, и Сакуса чувствует, как к нему намеренно ещё ближе прижимаются сзади. Ацуму ёрзает на месте, проходясь стояком от ложбинки ягодиц, скрытой тканью, вдоль линии позвоночника.

— Если ты мне испачкаешь смазкой кофту, то... — Сакуса не договаривает.

— То что? — горячо выдыхают ему в ухо, одновременно ныряя ладонью под бельё.

Тяжесть опустившейся на член ладони кажется привычной, и Сакуса прикрывает глаза, чтобы секундой позже перехватить чужое запястье.

— Дай. Мне. Докончить. Статью.

— Ты поверишь мне, если я скажу, что из сказанного тобой я расслышал лишь _«дай_ _мне»_?

Сакусе хочется его стукнуть. Возможно, даже макбуком с ненавистно белеющей страничкой ворда на экране. Но мгновения спустя он чувствует, как тепло чужого тела исчезает. Слышится мягкий шорох за спиной, и Сакусе прилетает в бок диванной подушкой.

— Когда ты закончишь, я дам тебе, несмотря на то что моя прекрасная задница в обиде.

— Раз твоя прекрасная задница в обиде, то ей стоит унести себя туда, куда мой член не доберётся? — язвит в ответ Киёми.

Ацуму смеётся.

Сакусе нравится его смех.

— Доканчивай уже, а я посплю, — конец фразы поглощается зевком.

Сакусе хочется зевнуть вслед.

Ничто не предвещало беды, как, впрочем, и в их первую встречу, когда Ацуму заявился к нему на порог с разворотом журнала, где была статья про оральные ласки.

— Из всех синонимов к слову «минет» ты выбрал «фаллаторизм», который созвучен с «тоталитаризм»? — пригвоздил его к месту незнакомец вопросом, как только Сакуса, ожидавший доставку еды, открыл перед ним дверь. — Или тебе претит слово «отсос»?

Неизвестный ткнул ему в грудь статьёй, испещрённой то тут, то там разноцветными выделителями, и бесцеремонно прошёл вглубь квартиры. В другой ситуации Сакуса бы проникся тем, как тщательно отнеслись к его писанине, что даже использовали весь яркий спектр маркеров выделителей, но тут оторопел. А тот тем временем продолжал:

— «Пенилинкция» — два раза, «фелляция» — три раза, «минет» — всего два раза! И слово «отсосал» лишь раз и то в качестве цитаты!

Его возмущение было таким ярким и сметающим всё на пути, что Сакуса растерялся ещё больше, а тот и не думал останавливаться и обрёл успокоение, лишь осев задницей на отполированной дочиста кухонной столешнице. Лицо его было красивым и нахальным. Гейский сатана внутри Сакусы сразу же начал примеряться, пока рациональная сторона не вдарила по всем сигналам мозга.

— Да что вы себе позволяете?!

На что сразу же ответили:

— Да это _ты_ что себе позволяешь?! Ты или понятия не имеешь, о чём пишешь, или хуёво сосёшь, — заключил парень, пригвождая его к месту самодовольной ухмылкой.

Возмущение Сакусы вырвалось фразой:

— Какого х…

— Такого.

Ему недвусмысленно указали взглядом на свою промежность в чёрных чуть облегающих брюках, и Сакуса не смог не скривиться. Какая пошлость. Тогда он ещё не знал, что пошлость — это второе имя Ацуму Мия.

Он упустил момент, когда тот тремя быстрыми шагами оказался рядом с ним и на расстоянии вдоха произнёс:

— Я могу отсосать тебе прямо здесь, чтобы увидеть, насколько эмоциональным может стать твоё лицо.

Сакуса буквально выпал от такого предложения. Журнал шлёпнулся на пол. Ситуация не могла стать ещё абсурдней.

— Или ты хочешь сначала попробовать сам?

Стала.

Чужие губы приближались, и всё попахивало плохо прописанным сюжетом порно с закосом под сексуальный харассмент. Сакуса выставил ладонь перед собой, незнакомца это не остановило. Тепло чужого тела проступало сквозь ткань чёрной рубашки. Лопатки ударились о твёрдую поверхность стены сзади. Сакуса неверяще уставился в бесстыжие глаза напротив. «Бесстыже-красивые глаза», — взревело что-то из глубин внутри.

Сакусе захотелось зажмуриться. Если бы змей-искуситель был человеком, то он определённо был бы в облике этого парня. Было что-то дикое, первобытное в нём. Чужие руки ловко стянули вниз пижамные штаны вместе с нижним бельём, и Сакуса увидел, как берут у него в рот. Адреналин вместе с желанием вскипел в крови. Дыхание спёрло. Он старался держать себя в руках, чтобы дать привыкнуть партнёру, но, кажется, у того были на этот счёт свои планы. Сакуса увидел, как чужие губы прошлись по всей длине, и щёки втянулись, даруя головокружительную тесноту и вызывая желание долбиться в чужой рот. А затем произошло то, что смутило его напрочь. Незнакомец подмигнул ему и, перехватив его за запястье, опустил ладонь себе на макушку, безмолвно разрешая схватить себя за волосы. И Сакуса ощутил мягкость обесцвеченных прядей между пальцев, короткий ёжик андерката и одобрительное утробное звучание вокруг своего члена, когда пальцы сжались в кулак на затылке. Он не выдержал бешеного ритма, с которым ему отсасывали, и позорно кончил в рот.

Парень резво поднялся с колен и, пока Сакуса пытался отойти от накатившего оргазма, сплюнул содержимое рта в раковину. Губы вызывающе опухли.

— Ты мог бы дойти до туалета, — упрекнул он его измотанным голосом, пытаясь натянуть обратно бельё и штаны.

Колени всё ещё дрожали. Ему нравилось кончать в постели, когда под ним мягкий матрас и не нужно думать о том, как держать вертикальную позицию с упором на ноги. Тело не слушалось.

— Я мог бы сплюнуть в любую из твоих кружек на полке, но не стал.

Кажется, его позабавило возмущение, мелькнувшее на лице Сакусы. Он ухмыльнулся, открывая кран.

— Твой член оказался в моей глотке за три минуты нашего знакомства. Кстати, меня зовут Ацуму Мия.

— Не сказал бы, что мне приятно.

— Вкус спермы у меня во рту говорит об обратном, — послышался смех.

Сакуса почувствовал, как краснеет — то ли от стыда, то ли от злости. Ему хотелось выгнать парня взашей. Он уже собирался развернуться в сторону входной двери, так и оставшейся приоткрытой, когда услышал звук расстёгиваемой ширинки и ремня.

— Как насчёт ответной любезности?

В тот день Сакуса узнал о том, что Ацуму Мия не носит нижнее бельё, и то, насколько огромными могут стать глаза доставщика еды.

....

— Почему бы тебе не использовать «секс» вместо «пенетрация»?

Ацуму деловито сидит перед оставленным на журнальном столике макбуком. Его волосы чуть влажные после душа, а на спину льётся приглушённый свет, красиво расчёркивая тенями мышцы. Сакусе нравилось, как они ощущались под его ладонями.

— Потому что слишком много этого слова в тексте. Мой редактор всё равно бы заменил его на что-нибудь другое.

— Значит, твой редактор ничего не понимает в сексе, — с умным видом заключает Ацуму. — Секса много не бывает.

— Не для всех секс — движущая сила жизни.

Сакуса встаёт с дивана и чувствует приятную расслабленность в мышцах. Он подбирает тюбик смазки и сует обратно в щель между диванными подушками. Туда же отправляются и неиспользованные ленты презервативов, запасы которых регулярно пополнялись Ацуму.

Он постоянно находил у себя в квартире заначки Мии. Даже на кухне, когда тому приспичило заняться сексом на кухонном столе. Сакуса не оценил его идею, отказываясь есть с того места, где побывали его задница и гениталии. Но Ацуму не расстроил его отказ, а до кровати они так и не дошли. Зато Сакуса узнал, что у секса возле стены есть свои преимущества в виде постоянного изменения угла проникновения и что руки Ацуму сильнее проступают мышцами, стоит ему съехать туловищем вниз. Правда, синяки, которые он обнаружил на следующий день у себя на бёдрах, его не обрадовали.

— Мне понравилась твоя статья. Я даже куплю этот выпуск. Идеальный партнёр — это здорово.

Сакуса многозначительно выгибает бровь, но Ацуму этого не видит.

— Кстати, ты не хотел бы сходить кое-куда со мной?

Это впервые, когда Мия предлагает такое. Обычно все их контакты не выходили за пределы квартиры Киёми, не считая тех двух раз, когда Ацуму навязался в поход в ближайший супермаркет за продуктами. Честно говоря, он знал о нём так мало, что любого другого это должно было уже беспокоить, но не Сакусу. Его устраивали их отношения, которые не нужно было строить. Особенно его устраивал секс. Ацуму был хорошим любовником и умел чувствовать своего партнёра. Сакуса ценил в нём это.

Он приседает на край дивана и ловит кинутые ему боксеры-брифы. На лице Ацуму возникает то самое выражение, которое не несёт в себе ничего хорошего.

— Ты не хочешь в правилах своего дома прописать «пятничного нудиста»? — он оттягивает широкую резинку своего нижнего белья, и та звучно шлёпает о слегка смуглую кожу.

Взглядом из-под чёлки можно соблазнить даже самого натурального натурала.

— Ты не отказываешь себе в этом каждый раз, когда врываешься ко мне, — Сакуса приподнимается, одновременно натягивая на себя боксеры-брифы.

— Так речь и не обо мне вовсе, — Ацуму улыбается своей снисходительной улыбкой. — Просто представь, я бы мог нагнуть тебя на любой поверхности и в любых позах.

— Будто ты не делал этого раньше. — Сакуса подбирает кинутую на столик футболку. — Что-то не замечал, чтобы тебя останавливал лишний слой одежды на мне.

Когда он продевает голову в вырез футболки, Ацуму уже сидит в его любимом кресле, закинув ногу на ногу. По его лицу видно, насколько ему нравится то, что он видит перед собой, но Сакуса продолжает одеваться, игнорируя прожигающий его взгляд.

— Да, ты прав. Мне так нравится даже больше. Больше соблазна раздеть тебя.

Рука Ацуму опускается на член и поправляет его сквозь ткань брюк.

— К твоему сведению, обычно я успеваю сделать это первым, пока ты возишься со своими узкими штанами.

— Но они хорошо подчёркивают мой зад. Я же должен идти хоть на какие-то жертвы, — Ацуму смеётся. — И тем более, одно удовольствие смотреть, как ты раздеваешься, чтобы трахнуть меня.

Сакуса морщится. Излишнюю откровенность Ацуму он временами находил вульгарной, но это не входило в список того, с чем он не мог смириться. За последние месяцы Ацуму уже знал, на каких границах ему следует быть осторожным, а какие он может смело пересечь.

Он растягивает губы в улыбке. Ему всегда нравились реакции Сакусы.

— Так ты не против сходить со мной кое-куда?

Сакуса останавливает на нём свой взгляд. С неуложенными волосами и с выключенным секси-режимом Ацуму кажется по-уютному домашним, особенно когда начинает почёсывать свой живот. Он вопросительно смотрит в ответ, и Сакуса откидывает со лба вьющиеся пряди, так и замирая с рукой в волосах.

— Я пожалею об этом?

Ацуму смеётся в голос.

— Почему ты настолько плохого мнения обо мне?

— Может быть, потому, что ты отсосал мне за три минуты нашего знакомства?

Уголок губ Ацуму оттягивается в улыбке, он встаёт со своего места, вторгаясь в личное пространство Сакусы, руки мягко опускаются по бокам, слегка сжимают.

— А ты не думал о том, что я сделал это, потому что мне захотелось? — говорит Ацуму, понизив голос, и приближается к его уху, чтобы зашептать. — А ещё тебе хотелось не меньше, чем мне.

Сакуса потрясённо замирает. Но, прежде чем у него появляется возможность что-то сказать, Ацуму уже накидывает на себя рубашку, одновременно хватаясь за ключи от машины.

— Я заеду за тобой в девять.

....

Они не обмениваются сообщениями. Обычно это Ацуму пишет ему, присылая новый набор стикеров в мессенджере или же отправляя свои селки в разных фильтрах с обязательной подписью «на случай, если скучаешь». Но Сакуса не скучает и не отвечает ему на такое, предпочитая игнорировать, а Ацуму, кажется, устраивает даже статус «просмотрено» от него в переписке.

Они настолько разные, что Сакуса временами не понимает, почему терпит Ацуму в своей жизни. « _Может быть, потому, что тебе без меня скучно_ » возникает в голове каждый раз голосом Мии, и Сакуса спешит отогнать не приводящие ни к чему хорошему вопросы, и в конце концов всё сводится к сексу. « _К лучшему сексу в твоей жизни_ » как-то заявил Ацуму, окидывая его непристойным взглядом, на что Сакуса чересчур насмешливо хмыкнул.

— Хочешь сказать, что у тебя был партнёр получше? — осторожно интересуется Ацуму, приподнявшись на локтях.

Черты его лица складываются в выражение искреннего любопытства, которое можно было наблюдать лишь на лицах детей. Сакусу уже не удивляет, насколько живые эмоции у Ацуму, насколько он умеет меняться, в то время как сам Сакуса остаётся стабильным даже в моменты оргазма, хотя Ацуму не раз говорил ему, что его ресницы трепещут, будто крылья бабочки, в момент, когда он приходит в себя. Поэтично.

— Чтобы не ранить твоё хрупкое эго, промолчу о том, сколько у него было в сантиметрах.

Сакусу клонит в сон, и слова вырываются из него тихо и лениво. Организм требует перезагрузки после двух бессонных ночей с горящим дедлайном и секс-марафона, устроенного после. Расслабленный после разрядки, он не хочет ни о чём думать, особенно о своём бывшем.

— Если бы он реально был хорош, то ты так бы и сказал. — Ацуму сыто потягивается всем телом и перекатывается к нему поближе. — И длина не равно качеству.

— Слушай, последнее, что бы я хотел обсуждать после хорошего секса, так это член своего бывшего.

— Так значит, секс был хорош?

Даже не открывая глаз, Сакуса чувствует довольную улыбку Ацуму и кидает в него соседней подушкой, за что получает шлепок по обнажённой ягодице. А несколько секунд спустя он чувствует, как матрас близко от него прогибается, и Ацуму ложится рядом на пару минут, затем встаёт и отходит, чтобы выкинуть использованные презервативы и прибрать за собой. Когда он возвращается, чтобы одеться, ещё не до конца заснувший Сакуса произносит:

— Если бы секс был недостаточно хорош, то тебя бы здесь не было, Мия Ацуму.

Больше об этом они не разговаривают.

....

В салоне машины Ацуму пахнет чем-то свежим, и Сакуса понимает, что тот приехал к нему только после автомойки, и этот факт его приятно удивляет. Они обмениваются дежурными фразами, и Ацуму выглядит так, будто для них обычное дело разъезжать на его машине вечерами. Он интересуется его новой статьёй и вскользь упоминает о том, что не сможет зайти сегодня к нему после встречи.

— Но это не значит, что мне бы этого не хотелось, — рука Ацуму уверенно лежит на руле, и Сакуса чувствует предвестников лёгкого возбуждения.

Чёртова чёрная рубашка. Он старается не смотреть на него и отворачивается к окну.

Больше всего его поражало то, что Ацуму не стоило больших усилий завести его, настроить на нужный лад. С того самого раза, когда тот отсосал ему на кухне. Иногда достаточно было взгляда на него, как сейчас, и мысли о том, где бывали его руки, язык, каким податливым было его тело. И его универсальность в сексе была настолько хороша, что Сакуса иногда путался между своими желаниями быть сверху или снизу. Ацуму был хорош при любом раскладе, оставалось лишь догадываться, откуда он этого всего понабрался.

Сакуса вздрагивает, когда горячая ладонь опускается ему на колено, сдвигаясь чуть вверх, чтобы сжать, но через мгновения он перехватывает чужое запястье, стряхивая с себя.

— Я не собираюсь попасть в аварийную ситуацию с тобой только из-за того, что ты не можешь держать руки при себе.

Ацуму не отрывает взгляда от дороги, другой рукой вращая руль, чтобы свернуть на нужном углу.

— Тебе ли не знать о том, как я умею контролировать процесс?

Он притормаживает на красный свет и весёлость на его лице сменяется другим выражением. Ничем хорошим обычно такое не заканчивалось. Сакуса напрягается.

— Знаешь, сколько раз я представлял, как занимаюсь этим с тобой прямо здесь в машине?

И его рука, вместо того чтобы вернуться на руль, опускается на член, очертания которого чётче виднеются сквозь натянутую ткань брюк.

— И сколько раз дрочил, представляя это?

Ацуму пару раз двигает тазом, принимая более удобную позу, и откидывается полностью на сиденье, чтобы повернуть голову и посмотреть сквозь полуопущенные веки дразнящим взглядом на сидящего рядом Сакусу. Очень злого и не менее возбуждённого Сакусу, судя по неровному дыханию.

— Прекращай немедленно.

И вместо того, чтобы услышать его и действительно прекратить свои непотребства, Ацуму ещё раз трогает себя сквозь брюки и стонет на выдохе, крепко сжимая свой член.

Вот засранец.

Сакуса неверяще смотрит в его сторону и мстительно решает играть по его правилам. Как только загорается зелёный, и они двигаются с места, он нарочито медленно вытаскивает край рубашки из-под пояса брюк, оттягивая её рукой вверх, обнажает голый участок бледной кожи и неторопливо расстёгивает ширинку и пуговицу, чтобы мгновением позже обхватить свой возбуждённый член и размазать выступившую на головке смазку.

От Ацуму не скрываются его действия. Он крепче сжимает руль и на какой-то миг перестаёт смотреть на дорогу.

— Не смей, — голос Сакусы дрожит, и он прикусывает нижнюю губу, чтобы не застонать, — отвлекаться.

А затем всё-таки срывается на стон, не переставая двигать рукой. Он не ожидает, что это станет точкой невозврата для Ацуму и что через пару секунд тот так резко вывернет руль, что его подбросит на месте, и припаркуется где-то, чтобы расстегнуть свой ремень и потянуться к нему в голодном поцелуе. Они сталкиваются зубами, и Сакусе кажется, что Ацуму прокусил ему губу. И всё становится в разы лучше, когда Ацуму кладёт свою ладонь поверх ладони Сакусы и задаёт собственный темп, и, будто этого мало, он разрывает поцелуй, отводя его руку в сторону, склоняется над его членом и берёт в рот. Сакуса успевает лишь зарыться пальцами ему в волосы и несильно сжать, когда тот начинает вытворять безумные вещи своим языком. Его хватает лишь секунд на семь, и он чувствует, как Ацуму заглатывает глубже прежде, чем он кончает.

Мия давится, резко возвращаясь на своё место и одновременно открывая дверь, сплёвывает содержимое рта прямо на дорогу.

— Мог бы и предупредить, — произносит он, вытирая тыльной стороной запястья губы, пока до Сакусы неотвратимо доходит то, что они сделали это прямо в машине, почти у всех на виду.

Ацуму явно оказывает на него пагубное влияние.

Он отыскивает в бардачке влажные салфетки, перед этим натыкаясь на упаковку презервативов, и начинает приводить себя в порядок, пока Ацуму, успевший прополоскать рот водой из бутылки, не цепляет его пальцами за подбородок, чтобы лениво поцеловать, и Сакуса понимает, что это поцелуй в благодарность.

Между ними было тысячи недосказанностей, но за столько раз читать друг друга через поцелуй и прикосновения они умели на отлично.

— Ты потрясающий. И я не против повторить, желательно на заднем сиденье.

Ацуму прижимается к нему губами в последний раз, заодно помогая довести начатое до конца, и застёгивает ширинку и пуговицу.

— Пойдём, нас ждут.

Он кивает куда-то за окно, и Сакуса потрясённо замирает, наблюдая за тонированным стеклом ещё одну версию Ацуму, недовольно поглядывающую на них.

« _Господи, их двое»_ , — проносится у него в голове прежде, чем Ацуму выходит из машины и идёт навстречу своему близнецу.

....

— Что у тебя с моим братом?

Несмотря на внешнее сходство, Осаму совершенно другой, и это не может не радовать Сакусу, который следит за тем, как Ацуму разговаривает с Куроо и Бокуто, то и дело отпивая из своего стакана.

Они сидят в барной части закрывающегося ресторана семьи Мия уже около получаса, и от Сакусы не укрываются одобрительные взгляды Куроо и Бокуто, когда те замечают неприлично опухшие губы Ацуму, а его вылазку в туалет Тецуро сопровождает предложением о руке помощи, за что Ацуму награждает его выставленным средним пальцем.

Осаму следит за реакцией Сакусы на обыденную манеру разговора своего брата и друзей и добавляет:

— Не бери в голову, для них это нормально.

— Меня это не касается.

Сакуса отпивает из своего стакана безалкогольный коктейль, намешанный для него барменом Акааши, и закатывает рукава рубашки. И зачем он оделся настолько официально?

— Между мной и Ацуму только секс. Ничего серьёзного.

Осаму вскидывает брови, то ли соглашаясь со сказанным, то ли, наоборот, нет, и, подхватывая новые коктейли, идёт к столику. Сакуса идёт следом.

Он опускается напротив вернувшегося Ацуму и чувствует взгляд Куроо на себе. В какой-то момент Сакусу удивляет то, насколько друзья Ацуму похожи на него самого, и только спустя час общения он понимает, что они всё-таки разные. Куроо кажется очень проницательным и умеющим обходить острые углы, а Бокуто — громким и искренним, особенно когда встречает Акааши, после того как тот переоделся в свою обычную одежду и направился к ним, чтобы составить компанию.

— Акааши — бойфренд Бокуто ещё со школьной скамьи, так что им прощается в нашем присутствии абсолютно всё. — Куроо салютует стаканом другу, который от такого заявления улыбается ещё шире. — Они женатики нашего маленького братства. А что ты можешь сказать о себе, Сакуса? — резко меняет тему Куроо, но Ацуму его перебивает.

— Не сейчас, Тецуро.

Он встаёт со своего места, что удаётся ему не с первой попытки, огибает сидящих и падает на диванчик рядом с Сакусой.

— Почему ты сел так далеко от меня?

— Чтобы быть подальше от тебя? — отвечает вопросом на вопрос Сакуса.

Ацуму пьяно улыбается ему, вытягивает палец, всё ещё держа бокал в руке, и тычет в пуговицу на груди.

— Ты неприлично красивый в этой рубашке, что мне хочется снять её с тебя, когда мы останемся одни.

— Кажется, ты забыл, что должен ехать сегодня к себе.

— Т-точно.

Уголки губ Ацуму расстроенно опускаются, что не остаётся незамеченным Осаму.

За эти два часа за выпивкой, Сакуса узнаёт об Ацуму столько, сколько не узнавал за те месяцы их связи, вплоть до того, что тот получил в подарок Библию от Куроо на прошлое Рождество.

— Да кто вообще такое дарит? — возмущается Ацуму, пока Осаму не вставляет своё:

— А по-моему, идеальный подарок для тебя.

И Сакуса не может не согласиться.

Они дружили ещё со школьных времён, когда играли в волейбол за сборную своих школ в старших классах, и умудрились сохранить свою дружбу даже несмотря на то, что Бокуто, подавшийся в профессиональный спорт, постоянно в разъездах из-за соревнований, а Акааши учится на последнем курсе магистратуры, в то время как Осаму сразу после школы бросил волейбол и втянулся в семейный бизнес. Куроо же предпочёл построить карьеру в японской ассоциации спорта в качестве промоутера.

— А помните, как вы решили повторить ту быструю Кагеямы и Хинаты на национальных? — басит Бокуто, кивая в сторону братьев и отправляя в рот пару орешков.

— И как они нас заблокировали, взяв сет? Нет уж, спасибо, я предпочитаю забыть о таких моментах, — Ацуму нагло укладывается головой на коленях Сакусы и смотрит на него вверх, прекрасно осознавая, насколько тому хочется спихнуть его с себя.

— А что насчёт тебя? Почему ты перестал играть?

Что-то неуловимо меняется в воздухе, а Ацуму выглядит так, будто не ожидал такого удара с его стороны. Остальные выглядят так же. Он мягко щурится, вытягивает руку, касаясь кончиков волос Сакусы, и слегка отводит их в сторону.

— С такого ракурса ты ещё красивее, а я и не знал об этом до этого момента.

Ацуму поднимается с места, прихватывая бутылку с остатками вина на донышке, и, прежде чем направиться к барной стойке, произносит:

— Травма после выпуска поставила крест на моей профессиональной карьере.

Сакуса не ожидает такого ответа, уверенный в том, что услышит банальное «передумал», «расхотел», «нашёл вариант получше», поэтому и замирает. Они никогда не разговаривали об этом. Вернее, Сакуса никогда не интересовался его жизнью. Он даже не знал, где тот работал, чем занимался в дни, когда отсутствовал, а когда они бывали вдвоём, им было не до разговоров о прошлом, будущем. Был только лишь секс. Сакусе хотелось так думать.

— Кому ещё вина? — Ацуму покачивает бутылкой в руке, улыбается.

Атмосфера вокруг становится напряжённой.

— Я принесу.

Бокуто выглядит пристыженным за то, что вообще затронул тему волейбола, и Акааши успокаивающе кладёт ему ладонь на плечо. Сакуса чувствует себя не лучше. Ему бы тоже не помешал какой-нибудь успокаивающий жест.

— Мне казалось, _он_ в курсе, — сокрушается Бокуто, будто не Сакуса сидит по левую сторону от него в таких же смешанных чувствах.

Куроо выглядит настороженным. В его движениях проскальзывает что-то хищное, и он встаёт со своего места, опережая Осаму.

— Саму, почему бы тебе не помочь брату, пока он не сломал твой генератор для льда. А я покурить, — он кивает в сторону Сакусы. — Составишь мне компанию?

....

Машина Ацуму стоит прямо напротив входа, и Сакуса неосознанно ловит флешбэки при взгляде на неё. Кажется, что с того момента, как они приехали, прошли недели. Где-то за спиной Куроо щёлкает зажигалкой. Свет от настенного фонаря мягко охватывает черты его лица. Куроо красив. Его красота почти идентична красоте Ацуму, но в нём чуть больше серьёзности и опасности. Это чувствуется даже в том, как он держит белый столбик сигареты между губ.

— Больше всего Бокуто не любит причинять боль близким людям, и мы все любим в нём это.

Сакуса молчит. Воздух влажный и оседает на волосах. Он знает, что спустя минут десять его волосы начнут жить своей собственной жизнью.

— Странно, что Ацуму не рассказывал тебе об этом. Мы немного удивились тому, что он сказал, что будет не один, но, видимо, не совсем поняли характер ваших отношений. — Куроо делает затяжку. — Хотя при первом взгляде на тебя стало понятно, что это Ацуму постарался придать тебе настолько растраханный вид, хотя и сам не выглядел лучше.

Сакуса пропускает последнее мимо ушей.

— Я не знаю, зачем ему это понадобилось.

Куроо заинтересованно выгибает бровь, стряхивая пепел в аккуратно подрезанный кустик на тумбе. Сакуса чуть ли не закатывает глаза.

— Я не о сексе в машине.

— Оу, так он у вас был.

Сакуса предпочитает не комментировать это. То, что происходит между ним и Ацуму, касается только их двоих. Его устраивает такой расклад отношений, Ацуму, кажется, тоже, раз он с завидной периодичностью навещает его.

Куроо выдыхает дым в сторону, и Сакуса неодобрительно поджимает губы. Он всегда был против пассивного курения. Но не признать того, что Куроо выглядел сексуально с сигаретой между пальцев, он не мог.

— Знаешь, когда он попросил меня найти твои данные, мне показалось, что он бредит, но я сделал это. Я делал для него многое. — Куроо подносит ко рту тлеющую сигарету. — Чтоб ты понимал, реабилитация заняла восемь месяцев, и нам всем пришлось изрядно попотеть, чтобы вернуть ему вкус жизни. Осаму места себе не находил и винил себя в том, что оставил его одного, ведь Ацуму устроил скандал, когда он сказал, что бросает волейбол. Разные приоритеты, так бывает.

Сакуса отстранённо слушает и сквозь широкие оконные рамы видит, как Ацуму возвращается к остальным, а Бокуто перехватывает его за шею и целует куда-то в макушку. Ацуму смеётся. Сакусе не нужно слышать его смех. Он знает его наизусть. Осаму передаёт Акааши ведёрко со льдом и садится так, что закрывает ему вид на Бокуто с Ацуму.

— Это всё, что ты хотел сказать?

Сакуса не отрывается от того, что происходит за окном, и Куроо слегка запрокидывает голову, делая последнюю затяжку. Уголок его губ тянет в одобрительной ухмылке.

— Кажется, я понял, почему Цуму пригласил тебя.

Сакуса вздрагивает, когда Куроо вдруг оказывается близко к нему. Ему даже видно основание его густых ресниц.

— Если бы я узнал тебя чуть раньше, то предложил бы тройничок. Тебе бы понравилось.

— Что за ублюдочная привычка предлагать секс с первого знакомства?

Сакуса спокойно выдерживает взгляд Куроо. Тот отходит на шаг в сторону, щелчком отправляет окурок в урну возле основания лестницы, и смеётся.

— Так Ацуму не шутил, когда сказал, что отсосёт тебе с порога.

— Когда и как он мне отсасывает совершенно не твоё дело.

Сакуса произносит это настолько нейтрально, будто разговаривает о погоде. Если бы он только знал, во что выльется вся эта встреча, он бы отказался. Ему одного Ацуму хватало сполна для головной боли, а их тут было двое, так ещё один — вылитая копия внешне, а другой по характеру и даже хуже.

Кажется, резкий ответ не задевает Куроо. Черты его лица смягчаются, и он кидает на Сакусу любопытный взгляд, а затем открывает дверь со словами:

— Вернёмся внутрь, нас уже заждались.

....

Позже, когда они расходятся, Осаму уберегает голову брата от удара об крышу такси со словами « _осторожнее, вдруг там мозги_ », и Сакуса не может сдержать смешок. Бокуто шумно обнимает на прощание Куроо, и Сакуса кивает им всем в знак прощания, вытаскивая из кармана телефон, чтобы вызвать себе такси.

— Я обещал Цуму подвезти тебя. Мне всё равно отгонять его машину. Подождёшь, пока я закрою ресторан?

Осаму выглядит немного уставшим, и Сакуса уверен, что тому хочется быстрее покончить с этим, как и ему самому.

Они едут в молчании, и Сакуса почти на физическом уровне чувствует, насколько отличается поездка с другим человеком за рулём, даже если этот человек внешне копия Ацуму. Ему становится немного некомфортно от того, что именно Осаму застал их тогда в машине, что у него те же руки и рот, тело, тот же прищур, улыбка, но в то же время всё совершенно иное. В нём было всё, чего так не хватало Ацуму, но в то же время отсутствовало то, чего было сполна в брате.

Сакуса неосознанно пялится на второго Мию, пока тот не произносит:

— На первый взгляд мы похожи, но на деле совершенно разные.

— Я это понял.

Губы Осаму трогает тень улыбки.

— Но это не мешало нам дурачить людей.

Он водит аккуратнее брата.

— Мы дурачились даже на волейбольной площадке. Ацуму был одним из лучших связующих среди юниоров, но мне было далеко до его уровня, и всё равно это не мешало нам менять позиции. Ему нравилось выражение шока на лицах противников, когда он пробивал. Он любил всё это.

— Ты тоже заведёшь разговор об этом и закончишь тем, что предложишь мне переспать с тобой и с твоим братом?

Осаму резко даёт по тормозам, и Сакусу сильно встряхивает на месте.

— Какого чёрта?!

— Это я у тебя бы хотел спросить, — Сакуса ерошит волосы на голове, убирая их с лица, и наталкивается на озадаченный взгляд карих глаз.

— Куроо, — сжимает руль Осаму, понимая. — Вот же блядский ублюдок.

Сакусе хочется засмеяться. Он чувствует, как смех зарождается где-то в груди, проталкивается в горло и ударяется о нёбо, вырываясь чистым звуком. Ощущение такое, будто проткнули налившийся пузырь. Осаму смотрит на него пару секунд и вдруг начинает смеяться вслед за ним.

— Не знаю, чем я заслужил такого друга и брата, но без них мне определённо жилось бы легче.

Сакуса не может не согласиться с последним.

Они подъезжают к его дому, когда часы переваливают далеко за полночь, и Осаму внимательно смотрит на него, пока Сакуса отстёгивает ремень безопасности.

— Временами Цуму невыносим, — близнец Мия делает паузу, будто не решаясь продолжить дальше.

В его голосе слышатся ностальгические нотки.

— Но он не плохой.

Сакуса смотрит перед собой. Фары проезжающей мимо машины бьют ему в лицо. Если бы вместо Осаму за рулём был Ацуму, ночь могла бы закончиться совсем по-другому. Возможно, ему бы удалось избавить его от этого странного чувства, поселившегося где-то между рёбер. Возможно, они бы поцеловались и поднялись к нему в квартиру, чтобы продолжить начатое. Возможно, они бы расстались и без секса, но Ацуму постарался бы его раздразнить или хотя бы вызвать улыбку на его лице. Он бы удостоверился, что всё в порядке. _Всё и так в порядке,_ одёргивает себя Сакуса. Он секунды смотрит на Осаму, дёргает за ручку двери, открывая, и прежде, чем выйти, произносит:

— Я знаю.

....

— Ты знал, что французы называют оргазм маленькой смертью?

Ацуму лежит, почти уткнувшись макушкой в бедро сидящего Сакусы. Растрепавшиеся пряди его волос то и дело проходятся по изгибу чужой руки.

— «La petite mort», — произносит он на собственном французском и, кажется, находит звучание забавным, потому что слышится тихий смех.

— Ты мог бы покормить и меня, — говорит Ацуму.

— Обойдёшься. Ты обещал сидеть тихо.

Но Ацуму его не слушает, стаскивает из миски пару поп-коринок и с довольным видом отправляет их себе в рот.

— Ммм, с карамелью. — Ацуму покачивает ногой, закинутой на согнутое колено. — Пока меня не было, ты пересмотрел своё правило «не есть в постели». Значит, тебе понравился тот раз с пиццей после секса.

— Нет, — Сакуса не отрывается от просмотра фильма по телевизору и ставит миску так, чтобы Ацуму в своём лежачем положении не мог до неё дотянуться. — Просто меня раздражает, когда это делаешь на моей постели ты.

Они не виделись неделю с той встречи в ресторане, и Сакуса успел сдать статью за это время, трижды выйти за продуктами и даже сходить к Осаму в ресторан, когда тот позвал его на ланч. Дни тянулись медленно, будто кто-то бесконечно растягивал жевательную резинку, и Сакуса вздрогнул, когда телефон отзвенел уведомлением с подписью «не брать» (он так и не переименовал Ацуму) и коротким сообщением:

_буду у тебя, как только смогу_

Дверной звонок прозвучал настойчиво спустя пару часов, и Сакуса открыл дверь со словами:

— Ты не входил в мои планы на сегодня.

— Так это легко исправить.

Ацуму выглядел посвежевшим и отдохнувшим и с порога полез целоваться. В процессе поцелуя умело стянул свою верхнюю одежду и недвусмысленно потёрся об Сакусу, но, так и не дождавшись ответной реакции, вопросительно уставился на него, а затем понимающе прижался к нему в поцелуе, окончательно признавая своё поражение.

— Что у нас на сегодня?

Он подобрал с пола скинутую рубашку, счастливо улыбнулся и прошёл дальше вглубь квартиры.

Они смотрят фильм в тишине, лишь изредка нарушаемой репликами Ацуму, и Сакуса не совсем уверен в том, что следит за сюжетом. От тела Ацуму идёт тепло, когда он кладёт голову ему чуть повыше колен. Аккуратный ёжик андерката слегка колет кожу сквозь тонкую ткань пижамных штанов, и пара непослушных прядей смешно топорщатся в разные стороны. Ровный тон золотистого загара покрывает его тело, а на спине виднеются узлы натренированных мышц. Ацуму хотелось чувствовать кожа к коже. Рёбра медленно поднимались и опускались в такт дыханию. Сакуса мог проследить их движение. Он упускает момент, когда зарывается пальцами в осветлённые волосы и бездумно начинает ерошить их, перебирая.

— Если бы я знал, что с тобой так приятно смотреть фильм, то делал бы это почаще.

Сакуса замирает, колеблется, не зная убрать руку или оставить. Ацуму будто чувствует его смятение и смеётся:

— Не будь такой вредной задницей, Киёми, мне приятно, когда ты так делаешь. Расслабляет.

Он накрывает его ладонь своей, не позволяя убрать, и начинает ёрзать на месте.

— Ты не мог бы почесать мне между лопатками?

Сакуса немного выпадает от такой просьбы, но всё же пару раз с нажимом проводит кончиками пальцев по месту, и Ацуму перестаёт двигать плечами, наконец-то успокаиваясь.

— Куроо весь путь пускал мне слюни на плечо, — ворчит он, снова устраиваясь поудобнее. — Поэтому пришлось чуть ли не скукожиться в кресле.

Сакуса притихает, вопрос так и висит в воздухе невысказанным. Он никогда не спрашивал, где тот пропадает. У Ацуму меняется дыхание. Он переворачивается к нему лицом, и тени ложатся ему на шею, стекаются в выемку ключиц. Сакусе не избежать его взгляда.

— Что?

Кажется, голос подводит его, и вопрос вырывается сипло.

— Можно я тебя поцелую?

Ацуму привстаёт, опираясь на одну руку, пока не оказывается на одном уровне с ним. Опускает взгляд на его губы, тянется к нему и целует, не встречая сопротивления. Сакуса позволяет ему вести в поцелуе и чувствует, как сам заводится с этого. Всё-таки неделя — большой срок для их активной сексуальной жизни. Сакуса тянет его на себя и толкается вверх, чтобы дать почувствовать, как у него сто _и_ т, и губы Ацуму растягиваются в такой самодовольной улыбке, что на какой-то миг Сакусе хочется спихнуть его с себя. Но тот не даёт ему этого сделать, крепче сжимает своими бёдрами и мучительно медленно проезжается задницей по его эрекции.

— А кто-то говорил, что у него другие планы, — поцелуй приходится куда-то в шею.

Сакуса резко хватает его за волосы, чтобы оторвать от себя, и впечатывает губами чужой рот, чуть ли не вгрызаясь. Ацуму успевает погладить себя одной рукой, а другой нырнуть ему под бельё. Он с какой-то садисткой ухмылкой следит за изменениями на лице Сакусы, как сбивается его дыхание, как темнеют его глаза.

— Нравится, когда делаю так?

— Заткнись и займись делом. Сегодня я снизу.

Ацуму не нужно повторять дважды.

....

Что-то тихо и неотвратимо менялось. Сакусе было не по себе от этого чувства. Он всё так же находил Ацуму назойливым и местами невыносимым, всё так же не мог смириться до конца с тем, что тот приходил и срывал ему дедлайны, привычный уклад жизни, тащил в магазины и даже один раз в кино.

— Нет, — Сакуса ударил его по руке, когда тот хотел дотронуться до его промежности. — Я не позволю дрочить себе там, где сидят дети.

— А отсосать?

В голосе слышались смешинки и было понятно, что Ацуму сказал это лишь подразнить. Сакуса хотел состроить рожу, но в темноте это не вызвало бы должного эффекта, поэтому он от души ударил его по ноге. Так, на всякий случай.

При выходе Мия специально прихрамывал и, возвратившись к нему на квартиру, требовал для себя надлежащего ухода.

— Скажи спасибо, что я не пнул тебя по яйцам.

Ацуму в притворном ужасе округлил глаза, закрылся диванной подушкой и произнёс:

— Ты бы не посмел.

Сакуса прекратил складывать свои вещи после стирки и развернулся к нему.

— Хочешь проверим?

Они никогда не затрагивали тему прошлого Ацуму, а Сакуса вообще предпочёл сделать вид, что той встречи не существовало, но существовал Осаму каждую пятницу в обед в своём ресторане и вкуснейшие равиоли с разными начинками. Больше всего ему понравились с сыром и базиликом, хотя Осаму, знающий толк в еде, советовал попробовать каждый раз что-то новое из разных европейских кухонь. Он даже иногда передавал через Ацуму что-нибудь вкусное, чтобы Сакуса заценил и рассказал об этом в своём инстаграмном блоге.

— Я беспокоюсь за тебя, — как-то заявляет Ацуму.

Что-то новенькое. Сакуса отрывается от чтения и недоумённо смотрит на него.

— С кем ты общаешься, помимо меня?

— Тебя это настолько волнует?

Он перетаскивает стикер с последней закладки на новую страницу и открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но спустя секунды закрывает.

— Вот, — восклицает Ацуму, — вот об этом я и говорил!

— У меня есть друзья, если ты об этом. Только они не в этом городе. Здесь у меня лишь пара человек по работе. — Сакуса невозмутимо возвращается к чтению, а затем добавляет: — Ну, и тебя хватает за шестерых, и, если ты не забыл, я ещё общаюсь с лучшей версией тебя.

Ацуму возмущённо давится воздухом, вскакивает со своего места.

— Не говори так о Саму. Я первым тебя нашёл! Ты принадлежишь мне в первую очередь, а затем всем остальным.

Сакуса со звуком захлопывает книжку. Разговор приобретает новый оборот. Он склоняет голову на бок, будто прицеливаясь.

— В самую первую очередь я принадлежу себе, Мия Ацуму, и если ты не можешь это уяснить, то у меня для тебя плохие новости.

Ацуму выглядит так, словно не его только что пытались огреть ответом. Он деловито поправляет расстёгнутые манжеты рубашки и склоняется над ним, расставляя руки от него по бокам. Взгляд дразнящий и вызывающий.

— Но согласись, _принадлежать_ мне не так уж и плохо.

Сакуса чуть ли не стонет, когда понимает, о чём речь. Он впечатывает книгу обложкой ему в лицо и толкает рукой в сторону, освобождая себе путь.

— Избавь меня от своих фантазий.

Ацуму посмеивается, опускаясь задницей на мягкий подлокотник кресла. Кисти его рук оголены, и видны чуть проступающие вены под кожей.

— Ну что поделать, если я люблю секс.

— Ты хотел сказать, что поделать, если я не могу ни о чём мыслить, кроме секса двадцать четыре на семь…

Ацуму плюхается в кресло, подпирает рукой голову и не даёт договорить.

— С тобой.

Сакуса теряется. Взгляд у Ацуму раздевающий, но ему кажется, что в этот раз обнажают не тело, а душу. Неприятная дрожь проходится по затылочной части шеи. Это длится всего лишь секунды.

— Да брось, я не о моногамности сейчас. У меня было достаточно партнёров, но ты лучший среди них. Не зря же ты гуру журнального секса. Как там говорилось «от теории к практике»?

Сакуса потирает переносицу пальцем. Голова начинает болеть.

— Твои комплименты сомнительны и не внушают доверия.

Ацуму весело дёргает бровями, ухмыляясь чему-то своему, и открывает книгу.

— Что читаешь?

....

Больше всего на свете Сакуса любил, когда всё стояло на своих местах.

Его квартира не отличалась большим количеством мебели и лишними деталями в интерьере. Ему не нравилось всё, что собирало и копило в себе пыль. Разве что от книг он так и не смог отказаться, заказав под них застеклённый шкаф. Но с приходом Ацуму в его жизнь, в его гармонии и порядке образовалась большая дыра, которую ему приходилось латать чуть ли не с объявлением войны. Ему даже пришлось составить свод правил.

— Тебе вообще нормально жить с такими правилами? — Ацуму потряс распечатанным листом перед его носом.

— Если не устраивает, дверь вон там.

Сакуса с мстительным удовольствием скрестил руки у себя на груди. Какое же это блаженство видеть расстроенного Ацуму Мия. Но двойное блаженство осознавать, что он такой из-за него.

— Никакого секса в душе? Нет, я понимаю, ты не дал мне на кухонном столе, но что душевая-то тебе сделала?!

Злой гений в Сакусе чуть ли не потирал ладони в предвкушении успеха своей кампании.

— Там много микробов. Или ты предлагаешь мне драить каждый раз душевую зону, чтобы заняться там с тобой сексом?

Ацуму не обязательно было знать, что он и так это делал перед каждым приёмом душа.

— Но я люблю это дело! — воскликнул в сердцах Мия и выглядел при этом так будто у него отобрали самое вкусное лакомство.

— Драить душевую? — невозмутимо произнёс Сакуса.

Ацуму приблизился к нему. Весь его вид говорил о том, что он не собирался отступать.

— Имей в виду, чем больше ты меня дразнишь, тем больше я хочу отыметь тебя в тех местах, которые у тебя прописаны тут, — его губы сложились в опасной улыбке.

— Мой дом — мои правила, — отмахнулся от него Сакуса.

— Мы можем перейти в мою квартиру и нарушить все тобой написанные правила, — перебил его Ацуму. — Я радушный хозяин и приму тебя всего везде как только пожелаешь.

Ситуация становилась опасной. Сакуса ещё не мог справляться с этой стороной Мии. Да и идея с правилами казалась уже не такой действенной.

— Мне бы хотелось прийти к компромиссу, — рука Ацуму легла ему на поясницу, спустилась ниже, огладила выпуклость ягодицы.

В голосе зазвучали соблазняющие нотки.

— Ты даже не представляешь, чего ты нас лишаешь.

Перед глазами возникла картина голого Ацуму под душем. Достаточно возбуждающее зрелище.

— Ладно, — сдался Сакуса. — Мы пересмотрим лишь этот пункт.

Он тогда ещё не знал, что ему придётся нарушить по несколько раз ещё и другие правила и что по части уламывания Ацуму нет равных.

....

Вторник выдаётся плодотворным. Сакуса успевает съездить на почту, заехать к Осаму и растрясти кое-какие дела по работе. Ацуму не появляется уже третий день, и Сакуса совершенно не ожидает увидеть его ближе к вечеру. Обычно тот предупреждает о своих визитах.

— Что это? — спрашивает Сакуса, увидев, как Ацуму распаковывает коробку и пакет прямо на диване.

— Это суккулент. — Он ставит на журнальный столик растение в белом керамическом горшке и комкает прозрачный пакет, отправляя броском его на пол. Ацуму хватает взгляда Сакусы, чтобы быстро добавить: — Я уберу чуть позже.

Он касается острых кончиков мясистых листьев пальцем, пока Сакуса ждёт от него объяснений, и внезапно произносит:

— Давай назовём его Тентакля.

Сакусе кажется, что не было бы лишним покрутить пальцем у виска.

— Хей, лицо попроще, — оскорбляется Ацуму. — Я думал назвать его Мартин, но ты только посмотри на эти листья! Они ничего тебе не напоминают?

Сакусу на секунду пугает восторженное выражение на лице Мии. Он оглядывает остроконечные листья растения и вправду напоминающие щупальца.

— Да мне плевать, как ты это назовёшь. Оно не будет стоять у меня в квартире.

— Погоди, это ещё не всё.

Ацуму полон энтузиазма, деловито распаковывая коробку и доставая оттуда что-то цилиндрической формы. Всё в нём буквально орёт «та-дааам!», но Сакуса не спешит разделять его восторги.

— Это смарт-колонка. Я тут подумал, что тебе одиноко без меня и друзей и что питомца ты, вряд ли, захочешь, поэтому и решил тебе подарить Тентаклю со Сьюзан.

Он выглядит настолько преисполненным гордости за себя, что Сакусе на какой-то миг становится жалко, обрубать его доброжелательный порыв. Ладно, с колонкой он смирится.

— Я не люблю растения в доме.

Ацуму прекращает вертеть в руках инструкцию к умному девайсу и бесцеремонно тянет Сакусу за руку, вынуждая присесть рядом.

— Слушай, это всего лишь цветок в горшке. Он не нападёт на тебя ночью. Мне специально подобрали такое растение, которое не будет требовать постоянного ухода. Его лишь надо поливать раз в неделю, — Мия посылает нежный взгляд на суккулент в горшке. — Я поставлю тебе напоминание через Сьюзан. И разве плохо о ком-то заботиться?

Сакуса переводит подозрительный взгляд с горшка на Ацуму и обратно и встаёт с места.

— Нет уж, — он возвращается к своему макбуку, его статья была готова лишь наполовину. — Раз ты купил его, ты и несёшь за него ответственность. Разбирайся с этим сам.

Ацуму расплывается в счастливой улыбке. Сакуса не видит, как он касается пальцем острых концов и говорит:

— Папочка тебя защитил, дружочек.

Если первую покупку Ацуму можно было назвать бесполезной тратой денег и времени, то вторая оказалась куда более приятной в пользовании. Но только не тогда, когда Ацуму пытался синхронизировать её со своим плейлистом. И так хватало того, что он записал своим голосом напоминание про полив суккулента, и у Сакусы чуть ли не прихватило сердце, когда в ночи вдруг Сьюзан выдала голосом Ацуму: «Тентакля хочет пить. Пора полить дружочка». Это напомнило ему о его невесёлом опыте с автоматическим опрыскивателем воздуха, который в тишине прыскал с таким зловещим шипением, словно собирался напасть на него и убить.

Тентакля к вящему неодобрению Сакусы приживается отлично в новом месте, и Ацуму торжественно выделяет ему место на узкой консоли под телевизором. В следующий раз он приносит с собой миниатюрную лейку, чтобы было удобнее поливать.

— Слушай, ты так носишься с ним, — как-то говорит Сакуса, наблюдая за тем, как Ацуму вертит суккулент, пытаясь воткнуть в почву несколько спичек от каких-то там паразитов, и поставить так, чтобы солнце, светящее в окно, не обожгло листья.

— Тебе не кажется, что было бы лучше, если бы ты забрал его к себе домой?

Ацуму отрывается от своего дела и присаживается задницей на пол, разворачиваясь к нему лицом. Он выглядит откровенно озадаченным. Из одежды на нём лишь носки и боксеры-брифы.

— Тебе не нравится, что я уделяю ему больше внимания, чем тебе?

Сакуса чуть ли не роняет телефон из рук.

— ЧТО.

....

Будни перетекали в выходные, а затем и в месяцы. С того самого дня, когда Ацуму впервые заявился к нему на порог, потребовал объяснений и для пущего эффекта отсосал, прошло уже полгода.

Характер их отношений вертелся вокруг постели, и Сакусу устраивало наличие регулярного секса в жизни. Они настолько притёрлись в этом с Ацуму, что ему достаточно было взгляда или прикосновения, чтобы дать понять, что и как ему хочется, как он сразу же получал это.

Ацуму часто пропадал из его жизни и возвращался так, будто и не отсутствовал вовсе, но в какой-то момент Сакуса обнаружил, что тот стал чаще у него бывать. Может, дело было в комнатном любимце или же в его удобном диване, на котором тот обожал валяться. А может, всё дело в пачке желейных мармеладок, которые Сакуса раз за разом покупал в магазине, потому что Ацуму искренне радовался, когда видел их у него дома. Сакуса не мог точно сказать.

— Ты ещё долго собираешься тут быть?

— А что? У тебя есть планы?

Ацуму с кем-то переписывался, лёжа на ковре и подложив под голову одну из диванных подушек. Он оставался по пояс голым, а его рубашка аккуратно висела на спинке кресла. Было очевидно, что он собирался куда-то после ухода, раз позаботился о сохранности опрятного вида своей одежды. Обычно это волновало его в последнюю очередь во время прелюдий.

Сакуса нахмурился, обнаружив входящее письмо от редактора на почте. Чаще всего тот отписывался ближе к выпуску номера, прикрепляя документ со своими поправками.

— Я обязан отблагодарить тебя ужином за них, — Ацуму задумчиво жевал во рту мармеладку и грустно обнаружил, что она оказалась последней.

— Не стоит тратиться на это.

Сакуса просматривал отредаченную статью и поджал губу, потому что последние два абзаца, над которыми он корпел больше всего, оказались полностью зачёркнутыми.

— Но почему? — удивился Ацуму, наконец-то отрываясь от своего телефона. — Ты же любишь вкусно поесть. Вас с Осаму не оттащить друг от друга, когда дело касается еды.

Сакуса пропустил сказанное мимо ушей. У него были дела поважнее.

— Мне надо позвонить. — Он захлопнул макбук и встал со своего места, чтобы забрать телефон с зарядки. Сьюзан тихо оповестила о состоянии батареи.

— Но ты никогда не звонишь, — осторожно начал Ацуму, почувствовав что-то неладное.

Он приподнялся с места и смотрел на то, как Сакуса мрачно искал нужный контакт.

— Если я не звоню тебе, это не значит, что я не звоню никому.

Ацуму подождал, пока он переговорит со своим редактором, и неслышно подошёл к нему сзади. От его тела шло уютное тепло. Рука залезла под подол футболки, легла на живот, погладила. Мышцы сразу же напряглись.

— У тебя всё в порядке?

Сакуса ненавидел вопросы, на которые у него не было ответов. Он не мог разобрать, что было не так. Челюсть сжалась. Внутри поднималась волна раздражения.

Ацуму встал так, чтобы взглянуть ему в лицо. В его глазах читалась обеспокоенность. У Сакусы чуть ли не вырвалась горькая усмешка, но в последний момент он её подавил. В конце концов, Ацуму не был виноват в том, что ему намекнули на то, что тема его последней статьи скатилась и текст вышел однобоким. Людям хотелось читать не только о сексе, но и о чувствах.

— Всё в порядке.

И по лицу Ацуму Сакуса понял, что тот не поверил. Он обогнул его, чтобы взять макбук и воткнул зарядочный шнур в розетку.

Ацуму стоял на месте и наблюдал за его действиями. Было очевидно, что его это волнует, и Сакуса вдруг разозлился на него и на себя. Какого чёрта он вообще волнуется за него и с чего это его напрягает?

— Если я могу чем-нибудь помочь, — начал Ацуму, но не успел закончить фразу.

Его телефон зазвенел на всю громкость какой-то трендовой попсовой песней. Сакуса поморщился.

— Да, Бокуто. Нет. Я перезвоню, дружище. Занят.

Сакуса выждал момент, когда Ацуму вновь развернётся к нему со сжатым телефоном в ладони. Ему не хотелось, чтобы кто-то оставался рядом. Будь другое стечение обстоятельств, он бы вообще не дал увидеть себя Ацуму таким. Были границы, за которые никому не позволялось заходить. Он выдержал внимательный взгляд карих глаз и произнёс:

— Мне надо работать.

Пустой ворд висел перед ним, но Сакуса не отрывался от экрана макбука, пока не услышал, как тихо захлопнулась входная дверь.

— Блять.

На душе стало паршиво.

Ему пришлось переписать всю статью. Глаза уже устали от сосредоточенности, и только к завершению работы Сакуса обнаружил, что всё это время просидел с напряжённой линией на переносице, потому что, стоило ему поставить конечную точку, как его отпустило, мышцы лица расслабились и начали ныть. Он потянулся всем телом так, что захрустели шейные позвонки, и направился на кухню, чтобы заварить себе кофе. Ему ещё предстояло вычитывать набранный текст.

Когда в дверь позвонили, что-то внутри Сакусы предвкушающе сжалось. Между ними было много всего, чему не стоило давать определения, но именно сейчас какая-та его часть хотела, чтобы Ацуму пришёл, как ни в чём не бывало, и отвлёк его от всего этого дерьма. Чтобы, как обычно, с порога начал раздеваться, оставляя после себя дорожку из одежды, чтобы устроился где-нибудь под боком, за спиной, заглядывал ему в экран, комментировал моменты, подсказывал, смеялся, пытался уломать на секс и уламывал.

Сакуса упустил момент, когда ему стало комфортно от его визитов.

Но сейчас это казалось не важным.

Он остановился перед дверью и понял, что задержал дыхание, когда открывал её.

— Тебе не обязательно было.

Сакуса запнулся на половине фразы, понимая, что перед ним стоял совсем другой человек в униформе из службы доставки.

Позже, заглянув в бумажный пакет, он обнаружил там полноценный ужин из ресторана на одну персону в аккуратных пластиковых коробках на вынос и баночку своих любимых умэбоси.

Есть не хотелось.

....

Его вырубает на диване, и макбук, который он поставил прямо на живот, чтобы посмотреть фильм, чудом не падает на пол, когда Сьюзан вдруг объявляет:

— «Хокаге ин да хаус» обнаружен. Подтвердить подключение контакта?

Часы показывают почти час ночи, и Сакуса встаёт, чтобы выключить смарт-колонку. Ей иногда нужна была перезагрузка, чтобы не выкрикивать рандомные вещи посреди ночи, хотя Ацуму говорил, что этой функцией можно как-то управлять и это незавершённые задачи. Сакуса не вдавался в подробности. Он узнавал от неё прогноз погоды и любил собираться под плейлист, который она включала случайным выбором. Этого хватало, чтобы симпатизировать ей больше, чем Тентакле.

Он идёт в ванную, чтобы подготовиться ко сну и лечь наконец в кровать. Но стоит ему стянуть с себя футболку и засунуть в рот зубную щётку, как вдруг до него отчётливо доходит то, что сказала Сьюзан. Только один человек в его окружении мог назвать себя так.

— Цуму?

Ацуму обнаруживается за входной дверью, держащимся за стенку. На нём чёрное полупальто с чужого плеча. Волосы чуть влажные. Ночью моросило. Ацуму был пьян, но не до такой степени, чтобы не узнать Сакусу. Полуголого Сакусу в проёме двери.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

Ацуму игнорирует его вопрос, вторгается в его личное пространство и тянет носом.

— Ммм, ты пахнешь мятой.

Сакуса придерживает его за поясницу, позволяя войти в квартиру, и Ацуму пьяно улыбается ему. От него несёт первым осенним холодком, и Сакуса вздрагивает, когда тот соприкасается сырой одеждой с его обнажённой кожей. Будто почувствовав это, Ацуму принимается стаскивать с себя верхнюю одежду, оставаясь в одной рубашке.

— Хочу тебя.

Он проводит кончиком носа по его щеке, потирается о его нос и наконец мягко накрывает его губы своими. Сакуса не спешит отвечать. Такой Ацуму был непривычен. Обычно, если между ними возникало нечто подобное случившемуся, он исчезал на некоторое время, а затем возвращался так, будто ничего и не было. Но сейчас всё было иначе, и Сакуса не знал, что с этим делать. Он не привык разрешать такие ситуации с ним. Осадок всё ещё оставался, а ужин так и не был съеден. Возможно, при других обстоятельствах они бы поссорились, возможно, у них был бы примирительный секс, как у всех, кто решают свои проблемы в постели. Они умели это лучше всего, но в данный момент ему этого не хотелось. Не тогда, когда он сам немного запутался в своих ощущениях.

Горячие ладони ложатся на поясницу, скользят вверх, и Сакуса чувствует, как Ацуму хочет отстраниться, не получив от него ответа на свои действия. Но он не даёт этому случиться, давит ему на затылок, углубляя поцелуй. Они целуются основательно, с языками, не забывая двигать челюстью, и отрываются друг от друга с влажным звуком. Ацуму хватается за пояс его домашних штанов, и Сакуса успевает перехватить его руку прежде, чем тот дотрагивается до его члена.

— Я не буду с тобой трахаться, когда ты пьян.

Лицо Ацуму выражает непривычную неуверенность, которая ему не идёт, и Сакуса в тот же момент хочет отмотать время назад, чтобы больше не видеть его таким. Это было неправильно.

— Тогда хочешь я тебе отсосу?

Сакуса не даёт ему опуститься на колени. Он берет его лицо в ладони, смотря в глаза, и Ацуму доверчиво потирается щекой о его правую руку. Уголки его губ опускаются.

— Я бы мог…

— Ты же не хочешь, чтобы тебя вырвало на меня?

Ацуму отрицательно качает головой, и Сакуса отпускает его, чтобы прижать к себе достаточно близко и почувствовать биение чужого сердца.

— Сколько ты выпил, Цуму?

Ацуму прислоняется к его плечу щекой и вздыхает грустнее, чем хотелось бы.

— Куроо говорил, чтобы я не пил много, а то он не пустит меня к себе, — из него вырывается звук больше похожий на бульканье, чем на смех. — А я и не поехал к нему. Я хотел остаться с тобой.

Сакуса замирает. Откровенность Ацуму переходила все границы, когда тот был пьян. Становится не по себе.

— Но я здесь, и ты в порядке. И от тебя приятно пахнет. От тебя всегда приятно пахнет.

И словно в подтверждение своих слов Ацуму тычется ему носом в основание шеи, глубоко дыша.

— Зато от тебя не очень, — не удерживается от колкости Сакуса.

— Но ты всё равно целовался со мной.

Улыбка у Ацуму пьяная и шальная, когда Сакуса отрывает его от себя, чтобы перехватить поудобнее. Он неуклюже пытается клюнуть его губами в уголок рта, и Сакуса обречённо закрывает глаза. Даже будучи пьяным, Ацуму всё же оставался тем Ацуму Мия, который лез к нему всякий раз, когда он этого не просил.

Они доходят до кровати, и Сакусе приходится раздеть его. Это удаётся ему не с первого раза, так как Ацуму постоянно заваливается на бок и не помогает делу, когда пытается сам расстегнуть пуговицы на своей рубашке, но сдаётся сразу же, когда Сакуса мягко отстраняет его руки в сторону, чтобы не мешал.

— Мне нравится, когда ты меня раздеваешь, — Ацуму пытается зацепить пальцем волнистую прядь волос, падающую на лоб, но промахивается, чуть ли не заехав пальцем ему в глаз. — Прости.

Сакуса осуждающе смотрит на него, молча тянется к ремню на его брюках, вызывая у Мии игривую ухмылку. Ацуму расставляет руки позади себя так, чтобы опереться на локти, и приподнимает таз, чтобы Сакусе было удобнее стягивать брюки.

— Мне нравится, когда ты между моих ног. Отличный ракурс. — Рука Ацуму соскальзывает, и он растягивается на кровати, больше говоря самому себе: — Хотя мне понравилось бы больше, если бы ты оказался там с моим членом во рту.

Сакуса чересчур резко стягивает с него брюки, выпрямляясь во весь рост. Распластанный на кровати Ацуму смотрит на него из-под опущенных ресниц и кажется самим искушением.

— Как-нибудь в другой жизни. У тебя всё равно до конца не встанет.

Он слегка пинает его по лодыжке, заставляя поднять ноги с пола и лечь нормально. Ацуму с обиженным стоном подчиняется и пытается натянуть на себя одеяло, не понимая, что это ему не удастся, пока он сам лежит на нём. Сакуса обречённо вздыхает и помогает ему в этом. Лучше бы он не поленился и постелил ему на диване. Но при виде того, как тот трогательно прижимает к себе уголок одеяла и пытается удобнее устроить на подушке голову, что-то внутри Сакусы смягчается. Несмотря на то, что их сексуальная жизнь опробовала все поверхности в его квартире, это было впервые, когда Ацуму остался у него на ночь. Возможно, этого бы не случилось, если бы Мия не был пьян, потому что именно он был тем, кто уходил. Возможно, всё из-за того, что Сакусе необходимо было успокоить это странное гложущее чувство внутри.

Он подбирает чужую одежду и выходит из спальни. Когда он возвращается обратно, Ацуму дрыхнет лицом в подушку. Сакуса может видеть линию его андерката и обнажённую спину со сбитым вокруг пояса одеялом. Он садится на кровати, обнаружив сообщение от Осаму в телефоне.

_куроо сказал, что ацуму сбежал к тебе. надеюсь, он тебя не стеснит, если да, то выдели ему коврик возле двери_

Он уже набирает ответ, когда вдруг слышит:

— Оми...

Сакуса застывает. Экран телефона гаснет. Он осторожно откладывает его в сторону и щёлкает выключателем ночника, погружая комнату в темноту. Ему кажется, что если он оглянется на Ацуму, то произойдёт что-то непоправимое. К нему давно не обращались так.

— Спасибо, что впустил.

Сакуса откидывает одеяло, ложась, и чувствует, как в его бедро упираются тёплым коленом. В груди отдаёт давно забытым ощущением. Он переворачивается на бок и не видит, как рука Ацуму останавливается на полпути к его лопаткам.

— Спи уже, надоедаешь.

....

— Так вы просто спали вместе? — Осаму вскидывает бровь, постукивая кончиками пальцев по рукояти столового прибора, и подзывает официанта, чтобы повторить аперитив.

Время близилось к полудню, у него ещё было несколько минут перед тем, как ресторан наводнят посетители на обед.

— Тебе не кажется странным обсуждать это со мной?

Сакуса не очень хотел вспоминать то утро и как его разбудили, прижав к постели прохладным после душа телом. Это Ацуму должен был страдать от похмелья, но получилось так, что это он проснулся с ощущением, будто пил всю ночь. Ему казалось, что его пережевали и выплюнули, и от хорошего расположения духа не осталось и следа, стоило Ацуму устроиться на нём.

— Да брось, — Осаму сдвигает бокал, держа её за основание ножки. — Я же не собираюсь тебя спрашивать, как и в каких позах он тебя имеет.

Теперь очередь Сакусы вскинуть бровь. Он складывает ладони тыльной стороной вверх и упирается в них подбородком, чтобы чуть податься вперёд и сказать:

— А кто тебе сказал, что это он меня имеет, а не наоборот?

Выражение лица Осаму говорит за себя. Забавно. Сакуса не встречал такого на лице Ацуму.

— Ты в курсе, что понабрался от Цуму его сомнительных фразочек?

— Кто бы говорил, — Сакуса с наслаждением смотрит на блюдо, которое поставили перед ним.

Вылазка в город на обед было отличной идеей после суток отсыпания. Секс был бурным, и они вдвоём выдохлись к концу настолько, что лень было дотянуться до телефона и заказать еду, а Ацуму сам по-рыцарски поменял постельное бельё, пока Сакуса после душа рассматривал подозрительно краснеющую отметку на своей шее. Он не любил, когда на нём оставляли засосы, особенно на видном месте.

Осаму ещё раз в отвращении передёргивает плечами и собирается встать со стула, увидев, как администратор возвращается на своё место после минутного отсутствия.

— Знаешь, было странно не увидеть тебя позавчера на вечере.

— А что за вечер? — Сакуса принимается за еду, и Осаму ожидает, пока он не проглотит содержимое рта.

— У нас был день рождения. Ацуму сам вызвался тебя пригласить, хотя я думал сделать это за него. — Осаму чересчур внимательно наблюдает за реакцией Сакусы, и тому кажется, что от него ожидают чего-то, чего он не в состоянии дать. — Он не любит наш день рождения. Ему не нравилось, что люди иногда поздравляли его вторым, хотя он старше меня на три с половиной минуты.

— Лучшие три с половиной минуты в моей жизни.

Ацуму возникает из ниоткуда и падает на мягкий стул рядом. Сакуса не может сдержать смешок от эффектности его появления. Ацуму умел врываться и рушить не только его планы и беседы. Это радовало, но в то же время вызывало сочувствие, ведь его брату приходилось жить с этим всю жизнь.

Осаму мрачнеет.

— Разве у тебя нет работы на сегодня?

— Я взял отгул, — отмахивается от него Ацуму, жестом подзывая официантку. — Плюс игру Бокуто перенесли в связи с чем-то там, и мы не поедем на его матч. Он сам обещал прилететь на выходные.

Ацуму берётся за вилку и пытается урвать кусочек из тарелки Сакусы под синхронное:

— Хей!

Он оскорблённо подносит руку к груди, будто это не он только что пытался совершить набег на чужую еду.

— Это худшее, что ты мог сделать за сегодня, — Осаму смеряет его осуждающим взглядом. — Юи, мой брат передумал обедать, можете идти.

— Да что я такого сделал?!

— Ты пытался урвать с моей тарелки, — вставляет своё Сакуса, наблюдая за Осаму, который берётся за свой бокал и, перед тем как уйти, кидает:

— В этом доме не подают тем, кто покушается на чужую еду.

Сакуса отбивает ему «пять» напоследок.

....

Иногда Ацуму смотрел на него. Сакуса замечал за ним подобное, но не настолько часто, чтобы одёрнуть. Взгляды Мии вызывали смешанные чувства и заставляли напрягаться. Это было похоже на стрекот цикад. Вот ты внутри дома, и тебе их не слышно, но в какой-то момент одно из окон начинает приоткрываться, а ты не понимаешь, откуда раздаётся этот стрекот, пока тебя не облепляет цикадами с ног до головы. Сакуса не любил цикад.

— Прекрати делать это, — раздражённо кидает Сакуса.

— Делать что?

— Смотреть на меня.

Он не замедляет шаг, направляясь в сторону примерочных. Ацуму выпросил у него поход по магазинам в качестве компенсации за отсутствие подарка на день рождения и обеда.

— Но мне нравится смотреть на тебя, — Ацуму распахивает тяжёлый плотный занавес примерочной, начиная раздеваться.

Сакуса протягивает ему первую рубашку, даже не делая попыток закрыть за ним шторы. Ему всегда казалось, что в Ацуму была склонность к эксгибиционизму.

— А мне нет.

Мия стягивает с себя верхнюю одежду, оставаясь по пояс голым, и Сакуса невзначай проходится взглядом по крепкой груди и весьма накаченному прессу. Одному лишь Богу было известно, что стоило Ацуму держать его в тонусе, ведь временами он ел как не в себя.

— Видишь, тебе тоже нравится смотреть на меня, — Ацуму усмехается.

Сливового цвета рубашка оседает на плечах и облепляет рельеф рук.

— Это не то же самое, — Сакуса хмурится. — Тебе не кажется, что это не твой размер?

Ацуму вертится, чтобы рассмотреть себя со всех сторон.

— Думаешь? А мне кажется, что норм.

Сакуса пожимает плечами и хочет отсесть на диванчик, когда Ацуму хватает его и затаскивает к себе в примерочную. Шторы издают резкий свист от того, что их слишком резко дёргают, отрезая тонким барьером от реального мира. Ацуму пригвождает его к стенке, и недовольство Сакусы тонет в голодном поцелуе.

— Всегда хотел засосать тебя в общественном месте.

Ацуму ещё раз целует его, и Сакуса не может отказать себе в том, чтобы коснуться ладонью его пресса. Ему нравилось ощущать твёрдость чужих мышц. Он бы никогда в этом не признался, но тело Ацуму идеально соответствовало его предпочтениям.

— Как далеко ты меня пошлёшь, если я предложу тебе секс прямо здесь?

— Настолько далеко, что тебе не придётся заниматься этим в ближайший месяц, — он щелкает пальцем по очертанию возбуждённого члена в брюках. — Я имею в виду совсем.

Ацуму тихо смеётся и отпускает его.

— Когда-нибудь ты дашь мне в таком месте.

Сакуса смеряет его насмешливым взглядом.

— Тебе было мало того, что мы подрочили друг другу в туалете вашего ресторана? Осаму хватил бы удар, узнай он об этом.

— Осаму бы больше хватил удар, узнай он о том, что я собираюсь трахнуть тебя на столе в его кабинете.

В глазах Ацуму читается вызов, и Сакуса не может удержаться от того, чтобы ответить ему. Он подходит близко-близко и опускает ладонь ему на член.

— Как бы секс с тобой ни был хорош, — Сакуса замолкает на секунду, чтобы сжать пальцы и почувствовать, как Ацуму напрягается и начинает медленно дышать через рот, глядя на него бесстыжим взглядом. — Я не намерен лишаться общения с твоим братом ради мимолётного наслаждения и твоего эгоистичного порыва насолить ему.

Он собирается выйти из примерочной, как ему вслед доносится:

— И никакое оно не мимолётное!

Сакуса ухмыляется довольный собой.

Когда Ацуму определяется с выбором и идёт на кассу, чтобы расплатиться, одновременно заигрывая с миловидной девушкой-консультантом, взгляд Сакусы цепляется за кое-что интересное среди новой коллекции. Он подходит ближе, чтобы присмотреться, и видит, что на то, что на первый взгляд выглядело мелким узором на ткани, на деле оказывается рисунком мужских гениталий. Недолго думая, Сакуса хватает нужный размер.

Позже, когда он лежит перед телевизором, чтобы досмотреть сериал, телефон уведомляет его о новом сообщении. Он снимает экран с блокировки и видит фотку, где Ацуму в рубашке, которую он оставил ему на переднем сидении машины со словами « _нашёл идеальный верх для тебя»_. Она не застёгнута на пуговицы, и можно проследить линию груди и вертикальные линии мышц пресса, уходящие в низ штанов. Сакуса не удерживается от усмешки. Ацуму всегда знал, как преподнести себя эффектно. Он сворачивает фотографию и видит сообщение:

_ты же понимаешь, что теперь я могу пошутить про ХУЁВУЮ рубашку >:D спасибо, мне нравится_

_...._

После того самого раза, когда Ацуму переночевал у него, Сакусе казалось, что между ними возникнет странная неловкость. Именно с этим чувством он проснулся на рассвете и обнаружил, что во время сна Мия переместился к нему аккурат между ног, развалившись у него на животе. Он мог почувствовать его мерное дыхание кожей, а кончики всклоченных со сна волос почти достигали груди. Сакуса попытался мягко освободиться от такого тесного захвата, но Ацуму издал тихий стон и ещё сильнее притиснулся между разведённых бёдер, забормотал о чём-то, одновременно трясь щекой о его живот. Он предпринял ещё одну попытку спихнуть его в сторону, но вскоре сдался и вновь провалился в сон.

Временами Сакуса присматривался к нему, подмечая, насколько комфортно тот чувствовал себя у него дома, затем вспоминал, что Ацуму в принципе был лишён стеснения или смущения. Он по-прежнему заваливался к нему, срывал дедлайны, носился с Тентаклей и возомнил себя великим кулинаром после того, как ему удалась паста.

— Ты готовил всё под чутким руководством Осаму. Так не считается, — Сакуса попробовал на вкус блюдо и остался в приятном удивлении, когда обнаружил, что у соуса весьма недурной вкус.

Ацуму отпил от своего бокала с вином, снял кухонное полотенце, закреплённое на поясе брюк, чтобы не испачкаться, и начал расстёгивать пуговицы на рубашке.

— Что ты делаешь? — Сакуса вопросительно уставился на него.

— Тебе не кажется, что я заслужил награду?

Ацуму призывно дёрнул бровями.

— А тебе не кажется, что это слишком — платить натурой за пасту? — Сакуса неодобрительно уставился на его действия. — Я не просил тебя об этом.

Ацуму рассмеялся тем самым смехом с хриплыми нотками. От него пахло привычным парфюмом, ароматом специй и чуть-чуть вином. Он выделялся на фоне кухни и бытовых приборов и казался тем, кого случайным образом занесло не туда, куда надо.

— Попытка не пытка. — Мия развёл руки в обезоруживающем жесте, улыбнулся. — Мне просто захотелось сделать тебе _приятное_ в другом плане.

Сакуса поднялся с места и, перед тем как выйти в другую комнату, чтобы вернуться к работе, произнёс:

— Если хочешь мне сделать _приятное_ , то загрузи посудомойку и не мешайся.

Он не успел отойти настолько, чтобы не услышать, как Ацуму начал напевать что-то себе под нос, звеня посудой, и его поразило осознанием, что ему знакомы мотив и даже слова этой песни, потому что за последние дни Ацуму напевал её каждый раз, когда оставался у него.

Внутри что-то тревожно сжалось, будто предупреждая о грядущей катастрофе.

— Ты за добавкой? — Ацуму застыл с тарелкой в руке.

Он выглядел крайне удивлённым.

Сакуса сам не понял, что двигало им в тот момент, когда он решил вернуться на кухню. Он отрицательно помотал головой, уже жалея о том, что вообще показался ему на глаза. Внутри нарастала паника. Казалось, что произнеси он хоть что-то, то всё невысказанное вылетит из его рта бурным потоком слов. Ацуму всё ещё смотрел на него непонимающим взглядом.

— С тобой всё хорошо?

Он отложил тарелку в сторону и протёр мокрые руки полотенцем.

— Ты выглядишь побледневшим.

Сакусе хотелось отшатнуться, когда Ацуму взял его за подбородок пальцами, заставляя взглянуть на себя, но вместо этого он со всей силы впился в его губы поцелуем. Ацуму, не ожидавший такого напора, отклонился назад, а затем с жаром вернул поцелуй. Он никогда не был против поцелуев, а от поцелуев с Киёми — тем более. Они оказались в своей стихии, и Сакуса прижался к нему поближе, чтобы унять сумасшедшее биение своего сердца. За это время он успел помять его за ягодицы и потереться об его член своим. Ацуму застонал ему в рот, притягивая к себе за бёдра. Это длилось недолго и казалось безумием, пока воздуха стало не хватать настолько, что им пришлось оторваться друг от друга.

— Что это, чёрт возьми, было?

Грудь Ацуму тяжело вздымалась и опускалась, губы раскраснелись. Сакуса ещё чувствовал биение его сердца под своей ладонью. Он вытер рот тыльной стороной запястья и взглянул на него. Это было подло избегать ответа поцелуем, но у него не было выбора. У него не будет выбора, пока он сам не разберётся в этом всём.

— Только не говори, что тебе не понравилось, — голос прозвучал на тон ниже. — Считай это чаевыми за свои услуги.

Сакуса развернулся, собираясь уйти. Ацуму выглядел так, будто его чуть не трахнули, что было недалеко от истины. Он так и остался стоять на кухне — возбуждённый, с растрёпанными волосами и наполовину вытащенной из-под пояса брюк рубашкой.

В голове было пусто.

....

Неделя пролетает в мгновении ока, и между работой Сакуса успевает разделить чашку чая с Осаму, сдать и забрать вещи из химчистки, а ещё понаблюдать за тем, как Ацуму пересаживает Тентаклю в новый горшок.

— Я всё ещё не понимаю, зачем ты держишь его у меня, — Сакуса протягивает ему бутылку с водой, намеренно игнорируя ярко-розовую лейку в жёлтенький цветочек. Как он вообще мог позволить ему притащить этот цветовой кошмар к себе домой.

Ацуму аккуратно вливает воду в свежую почву и поднимает голову на опирающегося об стенку Сакусу. На его лице виднеется след от земли — видимо, забывшись, он провёл пальцем по скуле, — а губы растягиваются в весёлой улыбке.

— А ты не думал о том, что наличие Тентакли — это лишний повод приходить к тебе?

Сакуса внутренне напрягается. Ему не нравилось, когда Ацуму начинал такие разговоры.

— Быть может тогда мне следует избавиться от вас двоих одним махом, лишь выкинув его?

— Ты не посмеешь.

Ацуму закрывает собой горшок с растением в защищающем жесте. На его лице написано возмущение, будто Тентакля могла услышать то, что сказал Сакуса.

— Ещё как посмею, если ты надоешь до такой степени, что мне захочется пожертвовать им ради своего спокойствия.

Ацуму поднимается на ноги, оказываясь на одном уровне с ним. Он выглядит серьёзно. Тень от ресниц падает на нижнее веко, брови чуть сводятся к переносице.

— Ты… устал от меня?

Вопрос звучит странно и оседает где-то внутри непóнятым чувством. Сакуса смотрит ему в глаза. Его кадык дёргается, будто он собирается что-то сказать, но ответ так и остаётся невысказанным. Секунды Ацуму всматривается в его лицо, и затем его губы дёргаются, складываясь в мягкую линию улыбки. Видимо, он находит ответ, который его устраивает, и тянется к нему за поцелуем. Его губы сухие и чуть царапаются. Сакуса прикрывает глаза.

— Пойду уберу за собой.

....

Это нарастает внутри как ком.

Сакуса понимает это, когда слышит виноватый тон Ацуму из динамика телефона и просьбу забрать его из травмпункта. В начале он сильно удивляется, увидев от кого входящий, и отвечает на звонок достаточно резким:

— Если это не конец света, то я не понимаю, зачем ты мне звонишь.

Это и не оказывается концом света, но оказывается катастрофой в масштабе одного человека, по крайней мере, так думает Сакуса, когда второпях садится в такси.

Ацуму обнаруживается на одной из коек, не затянутых ширмой, и выглядит вполне здоровым, не считая фиксированной лодыжки. Он заигрывает с медсестрой, смеётся над тем, как она рассказывает историю из жизни одного пациента, и расплывается в улыбке, заметив за девушкой слегка растрёпанного Сакусу. Он приветливо машет ему и выглядит непривычным без классической рубашки. Сакусе ещё не доводилось видеть его в спортивной одежде. Было очевидно, что Ацуму с тренировок. Оставалось надеяться, что с не волейбольных. Но его надеждам не суждено было оправдаться, потому что при ближайшем рассмотрении оказалось, что пальцы Ацуму местами были перетянуты тейпом.

— Остальные в курсе? — сразу же сбивает с него улыбку Сакуса.

— В курсе чего? — не отстаёт от него Ацуму, подтягивая к себе серую спортивную сумку. — Что я иногда играю или растянул лодыжку?

— Всего этого.

Ацуму вздыхает и опускает ноги на пол. От былой весёлости не остаётся и следа. Он слегка шевелит пальцами на повреждённой ноге.

— Мы можем поговорить об этом не здесь?

Несколько минут ничего не решат, думает Сакуса, и помогает ему встать, позволяя опереться себе на руку. Мысль о том, что больницы могут вызвать некомфортные воспоминания, Киёми запихивает себе куда подальше.

Он отвозит его к себе, потому что Ацуму отказывается говорить адрес своей квартиры и аргументирует это тем, что к нему домой в любой момент могут нагрянуть Куроо или Осаму.

— Я не хочу, чтобы они беспокоились больше, чем нужно. Каждый раз, когда со мной что-то происходит, они ставят всех на уши. Особенно после случая с травмой. Это Осаму с виду такой противный по отношению ко мне, но, когда дело касается моего здоровья, он первый, кто наводит панику и обзванивает клиники. К тому же врач сказал, что мне хватит четырёх-пяти дней, чтобы восстановиться, при отсутствии нагрузки на ногу.

Сакуса помогает ему выбраться из такси.

— Лестница, — Ацуму смотрит на него восторженным взглядом, и Сакуса выпадает от последующего вопроса. — Ты поднимешь меня на руки словно принцессу?

— Жаль тебя огорчать, но своими габаритами ты больше тянешь на пещерного тролля,

Сакуса закидывает его сумку себе через плечо. Мия не двигается с места.

— Ладно, на очень симпатичного пещерного тролля.

Он чуть приседает, позволяя ему перекинуться через себя и повиснуть вниз, и чуть ли не спотыкается, когда Ацуму вдруг произносит:

— Так вот как бы я видел мир, болтайся я у кого-то между ног.

Сакусе кажется, что вместе с лодыжкой тот растянул ещё себе единственную извилину. Ацуму начинает ёрзать у него на плече и за это получает шлепок по заднице.

— Мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты отшлёпал меня при других обстоятельствах.

— Прекрати, я и так уже в шаге от того, чтобы скинуть тебя и уйти.

Через одну ступеньку Сакуса осторожно ставит его обратно на ноги и подставляет плечо, чтобы тот мог на него опереться, когда Ацуму невозмутимо произносит:

— Я лишь делюсь тем, чего бы мне хотелось с тобой в постели. Что в этом такого?

....

В первый же день проживания Ацуму вовсю пользуется своим положением, требует к себе много внимания и под конец дня убивает Сакусу тем, что просит его помыть.

— Что я такого сделал в той жизни, что в этой мне приходится терпеть тебя?

Ацуму смотрит на него такими глазами, и в какой-то момент Сакуса ненавидит себя за то, что не в силах сказать нет.

— Ты же понимаешь, что я в любой момент могу сдать тебя твоему брату?

— Тогда тебе ещё придётся объяснять ему, почему ты не сделал этого раньше. — Ацуму делает устрашающие глаза. — Он выжрет тебе мозг. Поверь человеку, который жил с ним под одной крышей почти восемнадцать лет.

— Но в любом случае это избавит меня от тебя и твоих капризов.

Сакуса скрещивает руки у себя на груди, оглядывая его внимательным взглядом. Ацуму лежал на диване, подложив под травмированную ногу одну из самых больших диванных подушек. Он замолк лишь на час, играя в свою игру на телефоне, и Сакуса успел вздремнуть за это время.

— Я не успел принять душ во время тренировки, — Ацуму устраивается на боку, чтобы ему было его хорошо видно.

Он секунды колеблется, начиная разговор.

— Я никому не говорил этого, но у меня собеседование в начале декабря. У волейбольного клуба Бокуто вакантно место помощника тренера, а ещё старшая «Итачияма» ищут главного тренера. У меня был неплохой старт и остались прежние связи, — Ацуму замолкает, подбирая слова, будто хочет признаться в чём-то сокровенном, и в этом есть нечто доверительное.

То, чему не следовало бы возникать между ними.

— Это было бóльшей частью моей жизни, и мне хотелось бы вернуть себе хоть какой-то процент из того, что было. Ну, а если не выйдет, у меня хотя бы не будет поводов для сожалений.

Ацуму замолкает. На его губах появляется грустная улыбка. Свет от лампы падает ему на лицо, смягчая жёсткий угол челюсти, оседая полутоном на изгибе губ. В какой-то миг Сакуса осознаёт, что пошёл бы на многое, чтобы больше не видеть его таким. Это был запрещённый приём. Сказанное Мией делало его невольным сообщником в его стремлениях и надеждах, и Сакуса понимал, насколько тому будет больно падать, когда что-то пойдёт не так. Но Ацуму повезло. У него были те, кто могли его подхватить и поставить на ноги. И, кажется, теперь их стало на одного человека больше.

Эмоциональные связи всегда были разрушительны.

Он откидывает чёлку со лба и вздыхает сильнее, чем хотелось бы.

— Я помогу тебе помыть лишь голову. За остальное ты отвечаешь сам.

Ацуму с готовностью принимает сидячее положение, говоря:

— Я тебя умоляю, ты столько раз трогал меня ниже пояса, что смог бы с закрытыми глазами мне вста…

— О боже, заткнись хоть на секунду.

Сакуса помогает ему добраться до ванной и настраивает температуру воды, пока Ацуму болтает ногой в воздухе, пытаясь стянуть с себя одежду. Он следит за тем, как тот снимает с себя фиксатор и распутывает эластичный бинт, чтобы не намочить, и стягивает с себя одежду следом, оставаясь в одних лишь боксерах-брифах. И под вопросительным взглядом Мии избавляется и от последнего куска чёрной ткани.

— Ты уверен, что тебе будет удобнее стоять?

Руки Ацуму упираются ладонями ему в таз, слегка сжимают, фиксируясь, и Сакуса берётся за душ. Он моет ему волосы аккуратно, стараясь не попадать в прикрытые глаза шампунем, и это не похоже ни на что из того, что было между ними за этой матовой преградой. Пена взбивается сильнее, когда Сакуса начинает массажировать ему кожу головы, и Ацуму млеет под этими сосредоточенными движениями. Он наклоняется чуть ниже, позволяя смыть с себя шампунь, и отфыркивается, когда выпрямляется обратно, проводя ладонью себе по лицу. Ресницы слипаются под тяжестью воды и кажутся темнее обычного. Сакуса проводит пальцами по густым бровям, касается скулы и понимает, что при других обстоятельствах не дал бы ему выйти отсюда ещё добрых полчаса.

Он чувствует, как его член заинтересованно дёргается, и, опустив глаза, видит, что Ацуму возбуждён не меньше. Они стоят так близко, что Сакуса может наблюдать за тем, как с края чужих ресниц срывается вниз капля воды. В первый раз, когда они вместе принимали душ, Сакуса не оценил прелесть поцелуев под струями воды, потому что было неудобно, но зато оценил контраст холодного кафеля под лопатками и жар чужого рта, обволакивающего член. Казалось, что с этого момента прошла целая вечность.

Воздух становится густым от влажности и чего-то ещё, и Ацуму ласково проводит большим пальцем по выпирающей тазовой косточке, не отрывая взгляда от его глаз. Сакуса замирает. От этого жеста сердце заходится так, будто собирается сорваться с места. Что-то хрупкое расправляет свои крылья и сносит все его чёртовы барьеры, которые он так и не успел достроить.

Рука сама накрывает чужой член, сжимая пальцы там, где надо, чтобы сорвать тихий стон с приоткрытых губ. Ацуму вздрагивает всем телом. Сакуса двигает рукой на пробу и всё-таки дотягивается до флакона смазки, стоящей среди душевых принадлежностей. Его движения отработанные и размеренные. Он выливает себе её щедро на руку, а другой рукой упирается в стенку, просовывая её аккурат под чужую подмышку, чтобы в случае чего не позволить Ацуму перенести нагрузку на травмированную ногу.

— Схватись за меня.

Ему хватает около четырёх минут, чтобы довести обоих до предела, пока Ацуму утыкается лбом ему между шеей и плечом, тяжело дыша и срываясь на низкие стоны в момент, когда Сакусе особенно удачно удаётся сжать в ладони оба члена.

Ацуму кончает первым, и его сперма стекает вниз по ноге Сакусы, пока тот быстрыми движениями не достигает разрядки, в последний момент не позволяя себе выплеснуться на бёдра напротив.

— Прости, — звучит где-то за ухом, и Сакуса приобнимает Ацуму обеими руками, позволяя ему перенести тяжесть тела на себя.

— Всё нормально, — он слабо мотает головой, проходясь щекой по отяжелевшим от воды светлым волосам.

Сакуса закрывает глаза, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям, и чувствует, как Ацуму благодарно прижимается к нему в поцелуе куда-то в шею.

Рёбра начинает распирать от болезненной нежности.

....

— Мне нравится слово, которое ты использовал — «pillow biter». В этом есть смысл.

— Твои знания в английском поражают, — Сакуса закрывает крышку макбука.

Его статья больше имела лингвистический уклон, но ему было плевать. С некоторого времени всё отошло на второй план. Ацуму жил у него третий день, и ему казалось, что он никак не может привыкнуть к тому, что тот на постоянной основе оприходовал его спальное место, личное пространство, жизнь. От этого накатывали ненужные мысли, и он не мог дождаться, пока Мия окончательно свалит из его квартиры. Ему хотелось, чтобы всё стало, как прежде. Без сложностей. Чтобы каждое утро его взгляд утыкался в соседнюю подушку, а не в изгиб чужой шеи, приоткрытый рот, светлую макушку. Чтобы не было этого странного напряжения от его взглядов, улыбок, от него самого. Ему хотелось их прежних отношений, когда их связывал лишь секс.

— Вообще-то я уже три месяца хожу на курсы. — Ацуму разворачивается к нему, ложась на бок. — Ты даже не представляешь, как это заводит, когда ты пытаешься заглушить стоны, кусая подушку или жуя наволочку.

— Я не жую наволочку. — Сакуса откладывает макбук в сторону, чтобы встать. — Я просто не люблю быть громким в сексе.

— Никто и не просит тебя стонать как в порно.

— Тогда непонятно, зачем это делаешь ты во время секса.

Ацуму и не думает оскорбляться. Он подпирает рукой голову и сдвигает травмированную ногу настолько, чтобы она свободно свисала с края матраса.

— Я не звучу фальшиво, если ты об этом. Если мне хорошо с партнёром, то я не сдерживаю себя. Как я ещё могу дать понять ему, что мне хорошо?

— Значит, тебе хорошо со мной?

Эффект от заданного вопроса похож на бомбу замедленного действия. Сакуса видит, как Ацуму заинтересованно вскидывает брови, и жалеет, что вообще озвучил это. Он слишком привык отвечать вопросом на вопрос, и это сыграло с ним злую шутку. Внутри всё напрягается в ожидании ответа. Его движения слегка замедляются, и он чувствует, как покалывает под кожей там, где касается взгляд Ацуму. Ему кажется, что сейчас лучше всего сыграть на опережение.

— Мне надо выйти. Тебе нужно что-нибудь?

Сакуса старается звучать ровно и без эмоций, и, наконец продев голову в вырез тёплой водолазки, сталкивается с Ацуму взглядом. Губы Мии вздрагивают, будто собираются что-то сказать, и Сакуса понимает, что задержал дыхание на те несколько секунд, пока до него доходит смысл сказанного.

— Да, ты не мог бы поехать ко мне на квартиру и принести сменные вещи?

Квартира Ацуму оказывается ближе к центру, Сакуса добирается туда на такси. Она достаточно просторная для одного человека, и в ней так много всего от хозяина. Ряд фигурок от Marvel стоят так, будто собрались смотреть на фото в стеклянной рамке, на которой счастливый Ацуму в обнимку с Бокуто, Куроо, смотрящий на них с отцовской гордостью, и Осаму с Акааши, стоящие по обеим сторонам от него. От фотографии веет теплом и ностальгией, и Сакуса оглядывается в поисках других фотографий, но ничего больше не находит.

Его губы трогает то, что должно быть началом улыбки, когда он замечает довольно увесистый том Библии рядом с подставкой виниловых пластинок. Возможно, при других обстоятельствах тут стоял бы целый алтарь достижений и наград Ацуму. Возможно, даже что-то подаренное его фан-клубом. Осаму говорил, что у его брата был свой клуб во времена старшей школы, участники которого делали ему всякие сладкие подарки и приходили поддержать на игры. Возможно, тогда самого Ацуму не было бы в его жизни, и Сакуса увидел бы его вскользь, переключая каналы по телевизору или же на рекламном баннере какого-нибудь спортивного бренда.

Сакуса не знал.

Телефон в кармане вибрирует, и он открывает присланное сообщение, читая голосом Ацуму у себя в голове:

_если не затруднит, то купи ведёрко мороженого и пачку тех мармеладок_

_...._

Они навёрстывают упущенное в один заход, и Сакуса ощущает, как чувства наполняют его грудную клетку, грозясь выплеснуться наружу. Он сильнее прогибается в пояснице и чувствует, что уже на пределе. Что-то меняется даже в прикосновениях. Они столько раз занимались этим и, казалось, должны были привыкнуть к этой близости, но в этот раз всё идёт немного не так, и от этого сердцу беспокойно. Возможно, дело было в воздержании или же в том последнем разе в душе, когда Сакуса стоял, прижимая Ацуму к себе, и не спешил смывать с себя последствия чужого удовольствия.

Он заносит руку назад, впиваясь ему в ягодицу пальцами, и задыхается от набравших скорость толчков, чувствуя, как внутри сильнее затягивает пружиной. Ацуму всегда понимал его с полуслова, с одного движения, и Сакуса чувствует нелепую благодарность за это. В момент оргазма он прокусывает себе нижнюю губу, и Ацуму нежно касается ранки пальцем, а затем целует, не забывая зализать место укуса. Они лежат обессиленные в постели, когда Сакуса ощущает на себе чужой взгляд. Его дыхание выравнивается.

Он вспоминает, как проснулся ночью от того, что ему стало жарко, и обнаружил Ацуму тесно жавшимся к нему сзади. Кожа на месте соприкосновения горела, и Сакуса развернулся к нему лицом. Он смотрел на него так долго, что в темноте уже различал черты его лица. Ацуму нельзя было не назвать красивым. Его лицо мало кого могло оставить равнодушным. Он одинаково нравился как женщинам, так и мужчинам. Сакуса хоть и не придавал значения таким вещам, но замечал взгляды, которыми окидывали Ацуму везде, куда тот заявлялся.

— Тебе не кажется, что нам пора разнообразить нашу сексуальную жизнь?

Вопрос звучит совсем рядом, и Сакуса не находит в себе сил развернуться к нему. Двигаться абсолютно не хотелось. Мысли лениво сталкиваются в голове, пытаясь сложиться в достойный ответ, но выходит лишь глупое:

— Ты о том, что хочешь быть отшлёпанным, или о предложении Куроо?

Слышится звук возни, и матрас слегка пружинит, когда Мия садится. Его колени раскраснелись.

— Вообще-то я о смене пространства, — голос у Ацуму настороженный, и Сакуса жалеет, что вообще вспомнил о дурацком Куроо и о том разговоре. — Ты хочешь передумать насчёт него?

Сакуса сталкивается с ним взглядами. Ацуму выглядит серьёзным. Они не разговаривали об этом. Но Сакуса знал, что Ацуму в курсе, иначе он бы не вёл себя так рядом с Куроо. Он не общался с ним так тесно, как с Осаму, предпочитая соблюдать дистанцию, и, казалось, это устраивало и Ацуму, который был ответственен за его растраханный вид каждый раз, когда он сталкивался с Тецуро.

— Он рассказал мне о том, что ты отбрил его с предложением секса втроём. И, естественно, ты ему понравился, у меня всегда был хороший вкус.

Ацуму невесело усмехается и замолкает на секунду, чтобы откинуть волосы с лица и посмотреть в сторону окна.

День только начинался.

— Но если вдруг ты хочешь попробовать... Куроо — хороший любовник.

Сакуса предпочитает не думать о том, откуда Ацуму знает об этом. Было что-то интимное в том, как он это произнёс. Их связь была намного крепче, чем у остальных в их пятёрке. Он замечал не раз, как они заканчивали фразы друг друга или же бесцеремонно таскали друг у друга с тарелок. Не один Куроо отличался проницательностью. Ацуму подошёл бы человек, похожий на него самого, с такими же принципами и взглядами на жизнь. Он поднимается с тяжёлым чувством на сердце и касается ступнями пола.

— Если бы я захотел этого, то согласился бы той же ночью.

Сакуса ощущает тепло чужого тела и чувствует, как ему упираются подбородком в изгиб между шеей и плечом. Тёплое дыхание касается обнажённой кожи, и он расслабляется, ощущая дорожку медленных поцелуев вдоль шеи. Это было приятно. Ацуму всегда был приятен в выражении своей признательности. Он склоняет голову на бок, чтобы Ацуму было удобнее, и несильно вздрагивает, когда тот пристраивается к нему сзади.

— Тебе пора.

Сакуса молча наблюдает за тем, как Мия собирается. Чёрная рубашка всегда выгодно подчёркивала линии его тела, и зажившей ноге уже не требовался фиксатор, но на всякий случай Ацуму всё же натягивал эластичный бандаж на голеностоп. Сакусе казалось, что он уже выучил все его движения, каждый поворот головы, каждую улыбку, интонацию, взгляд. Ацуму стало слишком много в его жизни. С этим надо было что-то сделать.

— Мне нужно сказать тебе кое-что.

Ацуму оставляет ремень в покое, переводя на него взгляд.

— Только не говори, что передумал насчёт последнего.

Видимо, на его лице мелькает что-то такое, что заставляет Мию усомниться в его словах. Сакуса зарывается в свои волосы пальцами, убирая их со лба.

— Нет, я не об этом.

Облегчение, мелькнувшее в карих глазах, становится последней каплей. Он чувствует, как напряжение сосредотачивается в позвоночнике, и встаёт с места, чтобы приоткрыть окно и впустить свежий воздух. Это оказалось труднее, чем он себе представлял. Он упустил момент, когда Ацуму пустил корни в его жизнь, стал его неотъемлемой частью. Возможно, это случилось в момент, когда маленькие детали стали более значимыми, а в брошенных невзначай фразах оказывалось больше смысла, чем в аккуратно подобранных. Ацуму всегда был искренним в своих порывах и в отношении к нему, а Сакуса предпочитал этого не замечать и не привязываться. Это никогда не приводило ни к чему хорошему.

— Что-то случилось?

— Мне надо уехать по работе на несколько дней, а может, и недель.

Ацуму слегка хмурится, застёгивает ремешок часов на запястье. Сакусе никогда не удавалось врать правдоподобно. Он был полным дилетантом, когда дело касалось вранья и чувств. Холодный осенний ветер проходится по обнажённой коже.

— Мне предложили оформить мои статьи в формат книги, и надо будет обсудить детали, — продолжает он и замолкает, когда Ацуму накрывает его голые плечи стянутым с кровати одеялом.

Внутри что-то предательски ноет.

— Это займёт некоторое время, и я бы не хотел, чтобы меня отвлекали.

— Обещай отпраздновать это со мной по возвращении. Мне будет нас не хватать.

Сакуса ненавидит себя в этот момент.

....

О том, что Ацуму жил у него, напоминают лишь разорванная с краю пачка мармеладок, нарисованные чёрным маркером глаза и рот на горшке Тентакли и ещё одна зубная щётка в ванной.

На первый взгляд ничего не меняется, всё стоит на своих местах, но меняется что-то внутри него, и Сакуса понимает, что ему не сразу избавиться от этого чувства. Последние его отношения закончились болезненно, и ему не хотелось больше испытать нечто подобное. Это что-то вроде защитного механизма. У людей есть свойство приходить и уходить из жизни, и Сакуса предпочитает быть тем, кто уходит. Всегда лучше срывать пластырь в одно движение, чем растягивать всё до момента, когда уже поздно что-либо делать. Их «поздно» уже натоптало следы возле порога и стучалось в дверь. Сакуса понимал это, понимал и не находил в себе силы обрывать связи. Ацуму вошёл в его жизнь не один, он ещё прихватил Осаму и занял многие его вечера, а местами и целые дни. Он был из тех, кто заполнял собой всё пространство, не оставляя места для остального. Сакуса не любил, когда угрожали его комфорту. Он даже как-то заявил об этом Ацуму.

— Ты не в зоне моего комфорта, чтоб ты знал.

Это был их второй раз, и они ещё притирались друг к другу в постели. У Ацуму отсутствовало понятие стыда в принципе, и он прекрасно пользовался этим, заставляя Сакусу испытывать неоднозначные чувства, бесстыже разглядывая его везде и повсюду.

— И многим людям из своей зоны комфорта ты даёшь отсосать?

Они постоянно язвили и подначивали друг друга, заключая перемирие лишь в постели. Если в волейболе Ацуму был настолько же превосходным игроком, как любовником, то Сакусе оставалось лишь сожалеть о том, что ему не удалось застать то время, когда тот ещё играл.

Эта мысль настигает его на четвёртый день без Ацуму. Он так и не переносит Тентаклю на место, оставляя на тумбочке с краю, где спал Мия, и с удивлением обнаруживает подборку вырезок с волейбольных матчей на своём аккаунте ютюб. Так вот, значит, чем занимался Ацуму, когда одалживал у него макбук. Он колеблется секунды и всё-таки нажимает на коллекцию «золотой состав юниоров», безошибочно находя взглядом Ацуму среди подростков. Его лицо уже избавилось от детской припухлости, уступая место волевому подбородку и более чётким линиям скул, и сквозит выражением самодовольства и превосходства над остальными. Короткие бордового цвета шорты на нём бросаются в глаза куда сильнее, чем у остальных, и Сакуса ужасается от мысли, что у него может встать на семнадцатилетнего Мию. Он быстрее проматывает до короткого интервью с Ацуму, и думает, что одним из главных пунктов в характеристике Мии должно стоять «флиртует со всем, что способно двигаться». С годами он только отточил своё мастерство.

Сакуса смотрит ещё несколько рекомендуемых видео, аккурат проматывая до момента подачи Ацуму. Тот умудрялся излучать секс, будучи прыщавым сопляком, и сила его удара заставляла повизгивать толпу девчонок на трибунах. Так вот о ком рассказывал Осаму. Он с интересом приникает к экрану и, заметив что-то знакомое на корте, чуть ли не срывается на смех, когда в игроке с косматой чёлкой узнаёт Куроо, разве она не закрывала ему обзор?

Сакуса убивает на это ещё час своего времени и находит волейбол более увлекательным видом спорта. Ацуму выглядит восторженным из-за всего, что творит на площадке сам или в паре с братом. Их сочетание связок убийственно, и теперь он понимает, что имел в виду Осаму, когда говорил об этом. Он вспоминает слова Ацуму о бóльшей части его жизни и не представляет, каково было оставить всё это позади. Несмотря на всю напыщенность и наглость, у Ацуму были ранимые стороны, которые он не стеснялся показывать. Сакуса так не мог и даже перед чужой уязвимостью не знал, как отреагировать правильно.

— Поцелуй меня, — как-то попросил Ацуму, когда они устроились на кровати и каждый занимался своим делом.

Это был один из первых разов, когда Мия решил задержаться у него после секса.

— Это не может подождать? — Сакуса набирал новый абзац для будущей статьи и не хотел отвлекаться.

Он напечатал ещё пару строк и понял, что стало необычно тихо. Ацуму лежал на боку, повернувшись к нему спиной, и, казалось, не дышал вовсе.

— Тебя настолько расстроил мой ответ, что ты решил притвориться мёртвым?

— Если бы я притворялся мёртвым каждый раз, когда меня расстраивают твои ответы, то уже бы сдох на второй неделе нашего с тобой общения.

Голос Ацуму звучал слегка надломленно, и Сакуса не понимал, в чём дело. Он не решился положить ладонь ему на плечо, чтобы убедиться, что всё в порядке, и вернулся к своей работе.

Тогда он не знал, что именно в тот вечер два года назад Ацуму лишился будущего.

Он тогда о многом не знал и не думал, что узнает.

Ему казалось, что Ацуму быстро пресытится их связью и исчезнет так же, как исчезали до него, или же он сам сделает так, чтобы всё прекратилось. Но теперь, когда он достаточно увяз во всём этом, Сакуса не знал, как поступить. Дни были на исходе, и надо было что-то с этим решать.

— Так будет лучше, — говорит себе он, и единственный свидетель его размышлений улыбается нарисованной маркером улыбкой у себя на горшке.

....

Отсутствие Ацуму сказывается в мелочах. Сакуса понимает это, когда ему приходится выносить мусор, застилать постель или заказывать еду на одного. Но ещё сильнее это сказывается на Тентакле, которая будто учуяв отсутствие своего хозяина, решает драматично сложить листья.

Сакуса понятия не имел, что нужно для того, чтобы взбодрить суккулент, и на всякий случай втыкает пару спичек в почву. Он даже поливает её из той ужасной лейки, чтобы струя из тонкого носика не облила места стыковки листьев с основным побегом. Он прочитал в гугле, что это может привести к каким-то нежелательным последствиям в виде гниения и отваливания примыкающих частей. Он уверен, что Ацуму бы пошутил про растительный вид сифилиса, а затем бы возмутился по поводу того, кто посмел заразить его «дружочка».

У Мии было извращённое чувство юмора.

Сакусе плохо от мысли, что он знает его настолько хорошо, что без труда может представить выражение его лица, когда он скажет ему о том, что не сберёг суккулент.

— Тентакля хочет пить. Время полить дружочка.

Киёми вздрагивает, когда Сьюзан говорит голосом Ацуму. Он и подзабыл о том, что тот поставил напоминание. Он подзабыл о многом, когда взял этот тайм-аут. Дни походили друг на друга, и работа не сдвигалась с места. Распечатанные листы со статьями валялись то тут, то там, ворд пустел открытой страничкой, мысли тянулись в разные стороны. Ничего не выходило.

— Чёрт.

Сакуса гуглит адрес ближайшего цветочного магазина. Он оказывается в паре кварталов от его жилья, и ему приходится доехать туда до такси, потому что он боится, что Тентакля не выдержит осеннего холода и ветра. Он осторожно держит растение перед собой, понимая, что по большей части носится с ней только из-за Ацуму. Для него было в новинку переносить свои чувства с живого человека на растение, и внутри него какая-та часть радуется, что у него осталось хоть что-то от Мии, но быстро сдувается, когда миловидная девушка за прилавком расстроенно охает, оценив состояние суккулента.

Сакусе не нравится её реакция, и он сдвигает горшок с Тентаклей к себе. Вечно призывно торчащие листья вяло трясутся от его действий.

— Простите, простите, я не хотела вас задеть, — она быстро машет руками. — Ваша хавортия прекрасна от кончиков листьев до основания розетки, только у неё, кажется, переизбыток подкормки, и я бы посоветовала вам поменять горшок на более плоский, или же вы обеспечили толстый слой дренажа?

Она восхищённо смотрит на Тентаклю и хочет коснуться острых кончиков пальцем. Сакуса не даёт ей сделать это.

— Просто сделайте что-нибудь, чтобы он не сдох.

Он пригвождает её к месту взглядом с высоты своего роста, безмолвно разрешая забрать суккулент у себя. Пока она рассматривает растение, Сакуса успевает проверить почту и ответить на пару писем с работы, при этом внимательно следя за движениями девушки, взявшей в руки острый секатор.

— Надо отрезать повреждённые участки, и я обработаю их фунгицидным препаратом, чтобы предотвратить дальнейшее гниение. Не хотели бы вы приобрести керамзит или камешки для декора?

— Это необходимость? — Сакуса вопросительно выгибает бровь.

— Нет, что вы. Это больше для красоты. На самом деле, мой парень больше разбирается в суккулентах, — она слегка краснеет. — А я так, иногда прихожу к нему помогать. Можно вопрос?

Сакуса слегка кивает.

Но не успевает он услышать вопрос, как звенит дверной колокольчик, и её лицо озаряется счастливой улыбкой. Он неосознанно следит за направлением её взгляда и чувствует, как внутри что-то разом обрывается. Это будто удар под дых, когда из тебя выбивают воздух, а вдохнуть не получается из-за боли. Выходя из дома, Сакуса меньше всего ожидал, что столкнётся с тем, кого знал когда-то. С тем, с кем делил постель и два года своей жизни. С тем, кто оставил его со словами о том, что ему не хватает чего-то в их отношениях.

Эмоциональные связи всегда были разрушительны.

Ушиджима не изменился за те полтора года, что Киёми его не видел. Он по-прежнему был хорош и, казалось, стал ещё шире в плечах и выше ростом. Он узнаёт его. Сакуса понимает это по глазам. В его руках два стакана с логотипом ближайшей кофейни, и Сакусу дёргает в сторону, будто от удара, когда он слышит удивлённо-растерянное:

— Оми?

Ему кажется, что пребывание рядом с ним отбирает у него возможность дышать, и это до ужаса абсурдно, потому что он уже пережил этот разрыв и у него есть всё, чтобы жить счастливо дальше.

И у Вакатоши, кажется, тоже.

На губы лезет кривая улыбка. Он делает над собой усилие, чтобы развернуться к ничего не понимающей девушке и произнести:

— Я вернусь за ним позже.

Город обрушивается на него звуками, стоит ему выйти за дверь магазина, и Сакусе кажется, что ему вернули способность дышать. То, что он с таким трудом отстроил после ухода Вакатоши, казалось, дало трещину и рушилось с каждым вдохом. Некоторые раны не затягиваются до конца, Сакуса понимает это, когда слышит, как его зовут вслед. Он быстро ловит такси и не оглядывается назад, называя первый адрес, который возникает у него в голове.

....

Желание почувствовать себя нужным никогда не оказывалось настолько сильным, Сакуса нервно нажимает на дверной звонок и отсчитывает секунды ударами сердца. Он успел продумать десятки сценариев, в которых ему приходится уехать домой, потому что Ацуму не оказывается у себя в квартире, и облегчённо выдыхает, когда слышит, как щёлкает дверной замок.

— Киёми?

Он сглатывает ком в горле, поднимает на него растерянный взгляд и натыкается на удивлённый взгляд в ответ. Было очевидно, что Ацуму куда-то собирался. Рубашка явно была накинута на плечи перед тем, как открыть дверь, и Сакуса хочет выдавить из себя хоть какое-то приветствие, но не успевает, потому что его крепко сжимают в объятиях.

— Ты вернулся.

От Ацуму пахнет свежестью и немного шампунем, и Сакуса понимает, что скучал. Реальность обрушивается на него и становится паршиво от собственного вранья. Он нервно водит плечами, и Ацуму, не разжимая объятий, затаскивает его внутрь дома.

— Почему ты не сказал мне об этом? Я бы тебя встретил.

Он берёт его лицо в ладони, будто не может насмотреться, и вместо ответа Сакуса целует его, отчаянно комкая ткань рубашки в кулаке. Ацуму позволяет ему это, а затем мягко отстраняется. Он выглядит обеспокоенным, и Сакусе не хочется думать о том, как они вдвоём выглядят со стороны.

— Что-то случилось?

Сакуса мотает головой, отказываясь говорить, и тянется к нему всем телом. От необходимости почувствовать тепло чужого тела почти физически больно. Он не отдаёт себе отчёт, когда впивается в его губы новым поцелуем и тянется к ремню на его брюках. Пальцы не слушаются и дрожат. Ацуму перехватывает его за запястья, толкая к стене. Он отводит в сторону прядь волнистых волос со лба и всматривается так, будто хочет коснуться души. Сакусе кажется, что его растаскивают на части. Это продолжается мучительных семнадцать секунд, пока Ацуму не произносит:

— Если я дам тебе то, за чем ты пришёл, ты будешь в порядке?

В голосе Мии сквозит еле слышимой болью, и Сакуса ненавидит себя за то, что согласно кивает. Болезненные эмоции подкрадываются со всех сторон, но всё разом исчезает, стоит Ацуму накрыть его губы своими, и Сакуса цепляется за него так, будто от этого зависит его жизнь.

Они раздевают друг друга, и Сакуса задыхается, когда чувствует Ацуму обнажённой кожей. Не важно, сколько раз они делали это, Ацуму всегда заставлял его тело отзываться по-новому. Это был привычный сценарий в их жизни, но в этот раз всё действительно идёт по-другому. Они оба знают об этом.

— Посмотри на меня, — приказывает Ацуму, и от тона его голоса внутри Сакусы всё сжимается.

Ему кажется, что сделай он это, то ему никогда не вернуться к тому, что есть между ними. Он мотает головой, боясь открыть глаза, и чувствует, как его мягко целуют в губы, будто упрашивая. Каждое прикосновение губ Ацуму подавляет разливающуюся панику в груди, и Сакуса чувствует, как задыхается от этой никому не нужной нежности. Он пришёл сюда не за этим. Ему хотелось, чтобы Ацуму вытрахал из его головы все ненужные мысли, стёр флешбэки и вернул его обычным.

Это всегда срабатывало.

На этом были построены их отношения.

Сакуса изворачивается, пытаясь скинуть с себя Ацуму и взять процесс в свои руки, но тот не даёт сделать это, толкаясь в него нарочито медленно, но при этом глубоко, не создавая пошлых шлепков голой кожи о кожу. И Сакуса тонет в этом ритме, мышцы на ногах дёргаются, и Ацуму, почувствовав это, слегка меняет позу, не позволяя свести судорогой конечности. Каждый участок кожи словно выжигает прикосновением. Сакуса выгибается и смыкает пальцы на ткани простыни, комкая её, когда ощущает, как Ацуму накрывает его ладонь своей, чтобы секундой позже переплести пальцы в замок. Стон, сорвавшийся с губ, кажется предательским, и в какой-то миг Сакуса открывает глаза, встречаясь с ним взглядом, и у него перехватывает дыхание. Взгляд Ацуму предельно серьёзный и сосредоточенный. Он видел его разным, но таким — впервые. Между ними расстояние в один выдох, и Сакуса может увидеть в отражении его глаз себя — растрёпанного, томного и растерянного. Будто этого мало, Ацуму тянет его на себя, и они оказываются прижаты друг к другу настолько, что Сакуса чувствует болезненное трение своего возбуждённого члена между их телами. Но всё отходит на задний план, стоит Ацуму скользнуть языком в его приоткрытый рот, и поцелуй сходит с ума.

Они больше не размениваются на нежности, и Сакусу это более чем устраивает. Он прикусывает кожу на шее Ацуму и чувствует, как тщательно контролируемые чувства вырываются наружу и накрывают их обоих с головой.

Позже, когда они взмокшие лежат рядом и пытаются выровнять дыхание, Ацуму лениво целует его в плечо, как делал это всегда, но Сакуса отстраняется от него, заставляя выйти из себя.

— Мне пора.

Голос не слушается. Он садится на кровати, морщась от внезапно болезненных ощущений, и оказывается остановленным сильной рукой, скользнувшей поперёк живота. Слышится шорох, и Ацуму приникает к его затылку лбом, неожиданно прося:

— Останься.

Сакуса прежде не слышал его таким. Что-то внутри него обрывается второй раз за день, и то уязвимое, которое он тщательно берег в себе, даёт трещину. Он выворачивается из его объятий и встаёт с места, подбирая свою одежду.

— Почему ты не хочешь остаться?

Ацуму звучит совсем близко, и Сакуса боится развернуться к нему лицом. Он заканчивает одеваться, и наконец находит в себе силы встретиться с ним взглядами. Молчание между ними не похоже ни на одно из тех, что было прежде. Ацуму не выдерживает первым.

— Чёрт возьми, я не прошу тебя о многом, — он на взводе и не контролирует свои эмоции.

Его голос сухой и надтреснутый, будто он долго кричал.

— _Останься_. Всего одна ночь.

Сакусе становится больно от того, как он это произносит. От фразы. От всего, что с ним связано. В этой спальне, где буквально всё пропахло ими. Укусы на шее начинают ныть, напоминая о себе. Он упустил момент, когда позволил этому случиться.

Неприятное чувство цепляется в глотку мёртвой хваткой. Воздуха не хватает. Сакуса делает неуверенный шаг назад. Ацуму выглядит так, будто от его следующего шага зависит его жизнь.

— Я не могу.

Сакуса качает головой в отрицании, будто пытаясь больше убедить себя в этом, чем Ацуму.

— Ты заботился обо мне. Позволь и мне позаботиться о тебе.

Сакуса замирает. Слова вырываются прежде, чем он успевает их осознать.

— Я тебя трахаю, а взамен даю трахнуть себя.

Это похоже на пощёчину. То, что читается на лице Ацуму. Сакуса никогда не был хорош в чтении между строк, но насчёт этого сложно ошибиться. Сложно ошибаться, когда сам чувствуешь подобное от кинутых тобой же слов. Он отшатывается назад и натыкается на косяк двери. Внезапная боль отрезвляет, и Ацуму делает шаг в его сторону, но Сакуса этого не видит.

Он никогда не умел обрывать связи. Не тогда, когда они достаточно увязли в этом, чтобы причинить друг другу боль.

— Так будет лучше, — выдавливает из себя Сакуса, прежде чем оставить Ацуму одного в тишине квартиры.

....

Это не похоже ни на один из тех разов, когда Сакуса оказывался один. Оставленные засосы на шее на пару с наливающимися синяками на бёдрах саднят, но в сердце саднит больше, и он ненавидит это новое чувство в груди и себя заодно. Глупо было идти к тому, с кем не знал, как поступить дальше, и Сакуса понимает, что крупно облажался. Он облажался ещё в тот момент, когда решил, что это хорошая идея — заявиться к Ацуму и потребовать секс. Это всегда срабатывало в отношении Ацуму к нему, но в его случае — нет. Возможно, дело было в том, что Мия всегда знал, чего именно хочет, а он допустил промах в этом.

Сакуса засыпает только под утро, терзаемый мыслями, и просыпается от назойливого стука в дверь. Время близится к полудню, и курьер должен подойти только к трём. Мысль о том, что это может быть Ацуму, настигает Сакусу около входной двери, и он с небольшим страхом на сердце смотрит в дверной глазок и чуть ли не болезненно стонет, когда видит там Куроо собственной персоной. Мясорубка мозга ему обеспечена.

— Ну и видок у тебя.

Куроо не дожидается приглашения и проходит в квартиру. Его волосы всё в том же творческом беспорядке, который ему безмерно идёт, а чёлка почти спадает на правый глаз. Сакусе страшно представить, сколько времени он тратит на свою укладку. Но так выглядит куда лучше, чем в школьные годы.

— Последний, кого бы я хотел видеть сегодня, так это ты.

— Никто ещё не говорил мне такого в мой день рождения.

Куроо сваливается в кресло и закидывает одну ногу на другую, явно давая понять, что не уйдёт, пока не закончит то, за чем пришёл.

— Я, конечно, понимал, что вы оба огребёте за своё упрямство, но не думал, что катастрофа достигнет такого размаха, что заденет даже нас, — Куроо взмахивает рукой, поясняя: — Осаму рвался сюда, но его пришлось оставить с Цуму. Никто не способен вправлять мозги ему так же профессионально, как он.

Сакуса с кислой миной садится напротив.

— Это касается только нас двоих.

— Это перестало касаться только вас двоих, когда Ацуму не пришёл на встречу, и мы обнаружили его с расцарапанной спиной и следами от укусов на шее, — он замолкает, внимательным взглядом проходясь по засосам на чужой шее.

Становится неуютно. Реальность чувствуется намного острее, чем хотелось бы.

— Неужели ты думаешь, что, если закрыть эту тему, боль уйдёт?

В груди неприятно тянет, и Сакуса разом чувствует себя уставшим. Эмоциональные горки до добра не доводили.

— Это может подождать, пока я не приму душ и не выпью кофе?

Когда Сакуса выходит из ванной, его ждёт большая чашка свежесваренного кофе, и он чувствует себя лучше, делая несколько глотков. Куроо выжидательно сцепляет руки у себя на груди. Он выглядит задумчивым и не торопит с разговором, а затем по-хозяйски начинает открывать дверцы кухонных шкафчиков.

— У тебя нет печенья?

Сакуса ожидает услышать, что угодно, но никак не это.

— Боже, и что в тебе нашёл Цуму, раз ты даже печенья не ешь.

— От них бывает кариес. Для тебя это показатель?

Сакуса встряхивает влажными волосами и откидывает их назад, чтобы не мешались. Следы от засосов, намазанные мазью от ушибов, поблёскивают при дневном свете.

— Неудивительно, что ты выглядишь недовольным.

— У моего сегодняшнего недовольства есть имя, — Сакуса тычет в него пальцем, вызывая тем самым у Куроо смех.

Он настороженно следит за тем, как Тецуро опускается на стул напротив и возвращается к своему кофе. Говорить не хочется. Он не привык обсуждать с кем-либо свои проблемы.

— Не думаю, что это станет открытием для тебя, но между мной и Цуму был секс.

Сакуса напрягается, ощущая на себе внимательный взгляд.

— Это случилось после того, как Ацуму физически восстановился. Ты можешь назвать это как угодно, но в тот раз ему это было нужно, и я не настолько дурак, чтобы не взвесить всё и поставить под удар нашу дружбу и всех, кто в нашей компании, — Куроо замолкает на секунды перед тем, как продолжить. — Ацуму никогда не жаловался на отсутствие внимания со стороны обоих полов, но ему не нужны были новые потрясения, и поэтому я согласился побыть для него временным партнёром. Я бы никому не позволил причинить ему боль после того, с каким трудом мы собрали его обратно.

Сакуса сглатывает. Он помнит то чувство, с которым поехал за Ацуму, чтобы забрать его из травмпункта, и понимает, о чём говорит Куроо.

— Если я мог дать ему то, в чём он нуждался больше всего, то почему бы и нет. У каждого свои понятия о том, как почувствовать себя нужным, — Куроо устало потирает левый глаз, и от этого жеста будто теряет всю свою опасность. — К чему я это всё говорю. Я прекрасно знаю, когда для Цуму секс просто секс. Мне есть с чем сравнить.

Сакуса замирает под пристальным взглядом Тецуро.

— То, что между вами намного больше, чем просто секс, ты и сам прекрасно знаешь об этом. Ацуму не из тех, кто знакомил бы своего очередного любовника с нами. Он уже тогда хотел от тебя бóльшего и явно не ожидал, что это окажется намного труднее, потому что кое-кто упёртый баран и не терпит вмешательства в свою личную жизнь.

Куроо встаёт с места и одёргивает складку на своей чёрной дизайнерской кофте с рваным воротом.

— Но как хорошо, что мне плевать, нравится ли тебе моё вмешательство или нет. Даже если ты не собираешься ответить на его чувства, тебе не кажется справедливым хотя бы поговорить с ним об этом?

Сакуса молча смотрит на него, переваривая сказанное, и вспоминает своё состояние вчера. Паршиво. За всеми своими переживаниями он упустил одну деталь: тяжелее всего приходится тому, кто остаётся.

Он встаёт с места, и что-то в его лице вызывает удовлетворённую улыбку на губах Куроо.

— У меня вечеринка по случаю моего дня рождения в ресторане Саму. В восемь.

— Будет много людей?

— Достаточно, — и, прежде чем Сакуса успевает что-то сказать, Куроо добавляет: — Я найду вам место, где вас не побеспокоят.

— Я могу передумать в любой момент.

Куроо хмыкает, проходя мимо, и задерживается на секунды, чтобы кинуть:

— Надень рубашку. Ему нравится, когда ты в рубашке.

Сакуса оставляет сказанное без комментариев и провожает его до двери. Куроо уже выходит за порог, когда слышит вслед странную просьбу:

— Ты не мог бы забрать Тентаклю из цветочного магазина?

....

Волнение не покидает Сакусу с момента, как он садится в такси. Кажется, что кто-то нажал на ускорение и его несёт с удвоенной силой к неизбежной развязке. Оттягивать более не было смысла. Разговор с Куроо отрезвил. Всегда действеннее, когда слышишь правду со стороны, и Сакуса никогда бы в жизни не признал, что беспокойство в нём осело, стоило ему услышать о том, что Тецуро и не думал претендовать на место в сердце Ацуму. От этого в груди сворачивалось уютным чувством, определение которому он всё же не спешил давать. Не тогда, когда он ещё не поговорил с Ацуму.

Сакуса не из тех, в кого стоило влюбляться, по многим причинам, но Ацуму сделал это. Он сделал это, несмотря на всю несостоятельность Сакусы в чувствах и отношениях. Несмотря на то, что он отворачивался от него каждый раз, когда тот хотел сблизиться не в плане постели. Но Ацуму был бы не Мия Ацуму, если бы не сделал это в своей собственной манере, врываясь в его жизнь, окружая собой даже в мелочах и бесконечно привязывая к себе. И Сакуса привязывался и пытался избежать этого, но запутался ещё больше и причинил обоим боль.

Он ещё не знает, как всё исправит, и у него нет времени даже обдумать всё это. Впервые в жизни Сакуса поступает импульсивно и резко теряется, когда оказывается в атмосфере чужого веселья.

Он мажет взглядом по незнакомым лицам и выцепляет Куроо. Очень довольного Куроо, встающего со своего места и направляющегося к нему. Он оценивающе проходится взглядом по нему, и у Сакусы буквально под кожей зудит от его невысказанной фразы.

— Держи при себе всё, что хотел бы сказать.

Он суёт ему в руку, не занятую бокалом, бумажный свёрток и немного нервно оглядывается в поисках светлой макушки.

— Оу, это подарок. Я весь в предвкушении.

Сакуса так и не успевает додумать, к чему именно относится его последняя фраза, и буквально врастает в пол ногами, замечая идущих со стороны туалетной комнаты Ацуму с Бокуто. Очень красивого, несмотря на измученный вид, Ацуму. Они оба, не сговариваясь, выбрали один цвет рубашки, чёрный, и волнение Сакусы выливается в судорожный вдох. Будто в замедленной съёмке он видит, как Бокуто что-то говорит другу, кивая в их с Куроо сторону, и Ацуму неверяще смотрит на них до момента, пока не пересекается с Сакусой взглядом, а затем срывается с места быстрыми шагами, огибая занятые людьми столики. Сакуса не успевает ничего сказать, как оказывается схваченным за руку, и позволяет утащить себя с людного места. Ацуму отработанным движением ловит связку ключей, которую ему кидает Куроо вслед, и Сакуса чувствует, как шум толпы и звучащей музыки остаётся позади. Он не видит перед собой ничего, кроме стоячей планки воротника в области шеи и тёмного андерката, уходящего под обесцвеченные пряди волос.

Ацуму не разжимает пальцы на чужом запястье, пока не закрывает дверь, и затем медленно ослабляет хватку, будто боясь, что Сакуса сбежит и в этот раз. Они смотрят друг на друга, и тишина между ними сминается, словно клочок бумаги, стоит Ацуму первым нарушить их молчание:

— С ума сойти, ты здесь.

У Сакусы ощущение, будто он не слышал его вечность. Помещение, в которой они оказываются, напоминает кабинет, и Сакуса мысленно благодарит Куроо за то, что это не какая-нибудь кладовая или морозильная камера. Было бы проблематично разговаривать о чувствах в окружении продуктов или замороженного мяса. В какой-то момент лицо Ацуму искажается будто от боли, и Сакуса не понимает, в чём дело, пока тот не оказывается рядом и осторожно не сдвигает в сторону расстёгнутый ворот рубашки, являя глазам темнеющую вереницу кровоподтёков возле ключицы. Сакуса знает, что при электрическом освещении они выглядят ещё ужаснее, и останавливает Ацуму, перехватывая его за руку.

— Я в порядке.

— Мне так жаль, Киёми. Мне так…

Но Сакуса его не слушает, притягивает к себе за затылок и целует, и всё в миг становится таким правильным. Его губы на губах Ацуму, тепло чужого тела, удивлённый вдох. Он чувствует, как напряжение между ними лопается, будто мыльный пузырь, когда Ацуму осторожно отвечает ему. Поцелуи всегда значили больше слов. Они целуются медленнее, чем когда-либо, и Сакуса с сожалением отрывается от чужих губ, потому что впереди ещё разговор, от которого он так долго сбегал. В глазах Ацуму много всего, и он отходит на безопасное расстояние, чтобы совладать со своими желаниями.

— Я не привязываюсь, — Сакуса кидает на него взгляд, — и сложно схожусь с людьми. Мне непросто налаживать эмоциональные связи.

Это оказывается труднее, чем казалось. Он никогда не был хорош в публичных выступлениях, но ещё хуже он был в демонстрировании своих чувств.

— И я часто не понимаю, чего от меня хотят.

— Я знаю, — Ацуму улыбается своей дурацкой привычной улыбкой, и Сакуса ловит себя на мысли, что до одури хочет его снова поцеловать.

Он неосознанно подходит к нему ближе.

— Со мной сложно в быту.

— И об этом я тоже знаю.

_«И о том, что тебя мне не хватало?»_

— А вот об этом можешь рассказать поподробнее. 

— Я произнёс это вслух.

Сакуса выглядит так, будто не ожидал от себя такого предательства.

Ацуму смеётся. Его смех расслабляет и отдаётся нотками возбуждения в теле. Он мягко притягивает Сакусу к себе за бёдра, упираясь задницей в ребро письменного стола, и смотрит на Киёми снизу вверх.

— Вроде бы день рождения у Тецуро, а ощущение, что главный подарок получил я.

Улыбка трогает уголки его губ.

— Спасибо.

Удивительно, как один человек может перевернуть твою жизнь.

Сакуса касается его волос, отводит их от лица, а затем склоняется к нему и целует. В этот раз им недостаточно одного поцелуя, и Ацуму увлекает его за собой, ложась на стол спиной. Сакуса вслепую помогает расчистить ему путь свободной рукой, и что-то с грохотом падает на пол, но они не обращают на это никакого внимания.

Не тогда, когда между ними не остаётся сомнений.

....

— Что я пропустил?

Осаму неслышно возникает сзади и опускает коробку с тортом на барную стойку. Куроо только успел проводить нескольких из своей волейбольной команды в старшей школе и присоединился к скучающему в одиночестве Бокуто.

— Ужасные пробки. Мне пришлось петлять по всему городу, чтобы доехать обратно.

Осаму не замечает, как Куроо и Бокуто успевают переброситься странными взглядами, и вдруг останавливается, разворачиваясь к ним. Он подозрительно смотрит на них обоих, тянет носом и бесцеремонно хватает открытый бумажный свёрток из рук Тецуро, достав оттуда имбирное печенье.

— Тебе подарили рождественское печенье на день рождения, серьёзно?

Он пару секунд разглядывает выпечку, а затем отправляет её целиком себе в рот, пожимая плечами.

— Кстати, мы так и не решили, где будем праздновать Рождество в этому году. Кенма ещё здесь?

Когда Осаму уходит, предварительно вернув имениннику свёрток, но при этом урвав себе ещё одно печенье, Бокуто произносит:

— Думаешь стоит ему сказать о том, что Цуму с Киёми больше часа торчат в его кабинете?

Куроо задумчиво смотрит Мие вслед, достаёт печенье, откусывает от него, даёт откусить Бокуто.

— Помнишь, что мы сделали, когда вы с Акааши оприходовали его письменный стол?

— Заказали новый?

— Нет, до этого, — Куроо делает движение пальцем, будто отматывая назад, и Бокуто непонимающе моргает пару раз, а затем озаряется широкой улыбкой.

— Думаешь, пары бутылок хватит?

— Давай четыре и звони Ринтаро.

the end.


End file.
